To Kiss Or Not To Kiss
by crushie
Summary: After the winter musical, Troy hasn’t really asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend. So they’re just friends for now. But how will they both react if Gabriella moves and Troy follows but Gabriella is offered a kiss from her favorite celebrity heartthrob?
1. Tag! You're It!

After the winter musical, Troy hasn't really asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend. So they're just friends (for now). But how will they both react if Gabriella moves and Troy follows but Gabriella is offered a kiss from her favorite celebrity heartthrob?

**Author's Note:** This is my very first story so I would appreciate if you guys would R&R and tell me what you think whether it's a bad review or a good one! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM (but would love to!). I only own the plot and the characters that I make up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss?**

**Chapter One**: Tag! You're it! _(A/N: the italicized words are their thoughts)_

Gabriella and Troy are sitting by the poolside of the local pool, talking. Their legs dipped in the water. Nobody else was there besides them.

"If you were my real friend, you would know this: What's my whole name?" Gabriella asks.

"Gabriella Carmelita Rosalina Montez" Troy replies. **(A/N: I just made up her middle names)**

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources…"

"Okay, what about this: Who is my favorite actor/singer of all time?"

Troy sighs. Gabriella has talked about him at least once everyday since she saw his TV show. _I knew she would ask that. It seems so impossible to stop her from obsessing over Rayner Richardson… _Troy thought. **(A/N: I own Rayner Richardson)** "Rayner Richardson" was Troy's answer.

"Describe him to me."

Troy sighs again. "He has short, spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, he's 17, he's about my height, and he lives in California, blah, blah, blah." Troy said, including the "blah, blah, blah" part. Gabriella giggles. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Troy said. _Come on man! Just ask her. It's not that hard! Just say, 'Would you wanna go on a date with me?' Is that so hard to do? Playing in the championship game was harder than this!_

"Um… hello?" Gabriella said. She waved her hand across Troy's face. Apparently, Troy was staring into space.

"Huh?"

"I'm ready for my question."

"Oh, right… your question. Um… Would you wanna-" Troy didn't finish his sentence. _Come on man! Just say it, 'Would you wanna go on a date with me?'_

"Would I wanna what?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you would wanna…" _It's still not the right time. I have to think of another question. _"I was wondering if you would you wanna… play some tag with me." _'Play some tag with me?' That's the best you could come up with? No wonder she wouldn't ask you out!_

"What?" Asked a confused Gabriella.

Troy stood up and tapped her. "Tag! You're it!" he shouted and started running.

"That's not fair! I didn't agree to play!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh, right." He jogged back.

"Okay, tag! You're it!" Gabriella said tapping Troy and running.

Troy chased Gabriella around the pool almost falling in. Troy finally caught up to Gabriella and pushed her gently saying, "Tag! You're it!" But even that little push makes Gabriella lose her balance. She grabs Troy's shirt hoping to steady herself but instead he loses his balance too and they both fall in. They splashed each other like little kindergarteners would. They swam back to the poolside and Troy helped Gabriella sit on the cement while he sits himself.

"See what you did! Now all my clothes are wet!" Gabriella complained playfully.

"Me? You're the one who agreed to play tag!"

"You offered!"

"It's okay. You sill look perfect." Gabriella blushed. _He thinks I still look perfect even though I'm soaking wet! He's the perfect one! I'll ask him out tonight… hopefully. I just hope he likes me too._

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was hoping if you'd wanna go…" _I can't do it! I just can't! _"If you'd wanna go… shoot some hoops with me? You know, a little one on one?"

"You? Gabriella Montez? Playing hoops? With me?"

"Do I sense a little worry in your voice?"

"Okay, it's on now!"

"One favor. Can you carry me?"

Troy sighed and said, "Okay. Anything for the princess." He hoisted Gabriella on his back and gave her a piggyback ride to his house. After all, his house is just one block away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay I wouldn't say it was the longest or most interesting chapter but I promise it'll get better (I hope). Well peace out! Please R&R:)**


	2. Shocking News

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I didn't really expect that much reviews for my first chapter to my very frist fanfic. Well these are the list of people that I should thank: TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER, Brishty, barikaandzac, lagunabeachfreak442, PriscillaN, mylifeismine, swimchickmp, ishjussmee, RIP MuM i love you so much, and bayxbay. **

**barikaandzac: what are you planning to do with toothpicks, ketchup, and lots of birds? lol**

**I'm going to try to update it one chapter a day. Anyways, here's chapter two!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 2:** Shocking News

After Troy and Gabriella played one-on-one, Gabriella won. But that's because Troy let her win by giving little effort to his shots.

"I won!" In your face!

"Yes, in my face."

"Wait, you're giving up _that_ easily? You let me win didn't you?"

"I don't know. Did I?"

Gabriella playfully punched Troy on the arm.

"Can I walk the princess home?"

"Can you carry me again?"

"Are you kidding? Your house is five blocks from here!"

"Okay, walk it is then."

They start walking to Gabriella's house.

"Wanna play tag again?" Troy offered.

"As long as there's nothing I'm gonna fall in, I'm game."

"Okay, tag! You're it!"

They chased each other playing tag all the way to Gabriella's house. Then when they were a block away and Troy caught up to Gabriella, he carried her in his arms all the way to Gabriella's front door.

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"That's funny because I was gonna say the exact same thing."

"Okay, you go first."

"No you."

"Okay… 1…"

_You can do this Troy. You can ask Gabriella out. You've faced a lot of people before. Just think of her as one of your basketball fans._

"…2…"

_Come on Gabby, you can do this. Just say it and if he says "no" just pretend you didn't ask in the first place._

"…3. WILLYOUGOONADATEWITHME?" Both of them shouted out. They stared at each other in shock. Troy was the first one to speak.

"Movies?"

"Sure. Dinner too?"

"Great. Pick you up at six?"

"Next Saturday? Awesome."

"Well… goodnight."

Then Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and leaves. Gabriella smiles and goes in her house not knowing the bad news that awaits her. Her mother greeted her.

"Hey Gabby. How was your day?"

"Great!"

"Hang out with Troy?"

"As always."

"Gabby we need to talk."

_Uh oh, I don't think something's good gonna come out of this. But then again, you can never tell with parents._

"Sure mom."

They sit down on the couch.

"Gabby…" _Brace yourself._

"Gabby… we're moving."

"WHAT?"

"I know it's last minute but we're moving."

"But mom you promised!"

"I know but this move isn't for the company. It's for us."

"But you promised!"

"Gabby, you'll like New Jersey."

"NEW JERSEY! We're moving all the way across the country!"

"Don't worry Gabby. There are a lot of things in common with New Mexico and New Jersey."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Well… for starters, both of them start with the word 'New'."

"When are we moving?" Gabriella managed to ask between sobs.

"Friday."

Gabriella starts to cry harder. She stands up and runs up to her room.

"Gabby!" _I knew this would happen._

But Gabriella had already slammed the door and lay on her bed.

_I can't believe we're moving! To NEW JERSEY! I don't want to move! I finally find a place where I could fit in and suddenly I have to start all over again! And we're moving on Friday. I can't even go on my date with Troy! Troy… how am I supposed to tell him? It'll break his heart._

That night, Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, it's not exactly long, but it's the best I could come up with. I promise it will get better than this. Please R&R! I appreciate your thoughts! Maybe you guys could give me some ideas and if it fits into what I'm thinking, I could use it!**

**Preview for Chapter 3: Troy finds out about Gabriella moving and he has some bad news himself. Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor make an appearance.**


	3. More Bad News

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! And thanks to my new reviewers! I got 15 reviews for my second chapter! Wow! I didn't think that people would review on it that much. These are my new reviewers, that I should thank: Gabriella Montez-Bolton, welovehsm, lArkA52, isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace, MyluV4UiSlyKeWhoA2, xoxo-jeniie-xoxo, Beautiful-Romantic, LUVSRW, and MeredithGreyPotter1. Also thanks to my previousreviewers! Hope youkeep R&R! **

**Anyway, sorryIdidn'tupdate yesterday. I was at my aunt's house. They didn't have a computer so I couldn't update. Well, here's chapterthree. It's kinda slow so I apologize if you guys don't like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 3: **More Bad News?

The next day Gabriella goes straight to her locker without talking to anyone, at all, not even Troy. Then she goes directly to homeroom where Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie, Zeke, and Jason were talking. Gabriella ignores them and sits at her regular seat at the very back of the classroom. Troy notices that something's bothering Gabriella so he approaches her.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Troy.

"We need to talk."

Troy assumes that Gabriella wants to cancel their date since she said, "We need to talk." But you can never tell from Gabriella. "Okay."

Gabriella sighs. She looked Troy directly in the eye so he could see that she was not joking around. "Troy… I'm-" but was interrupted when the bell rang and Ms. Darbus came into the room and everybody took their seats.

Ms. Darbus started with her usual outbursts. "Good morning everyone! Just a few quick announcements: Our winter musicale was a big success thanks to our wonderful actors, understudies and especially our composer…" Ms. Darbus looks at Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsie. "…So now we will have a spring musicale. It's going to be called '_Soul Mate'._ I hope that our previous actors and understudies will audition once again for this season's musicale." Ms. Darbus winks at Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. Of course Sharpay is already excited about it. She's already warming up (she's whinnying like a horse). Ryan is also preparing by loosening up. Troy looks at Gabriella for signs of approval but all he got was a bowed head. _Something is definitely up. _Troy thought.

"Also congratulations to all our basketball athletes for winning the championship game. And congratulations also to our Scholastic Decathlon team for winning! With that said, I hope that all of you will consider auditioning for our upcoming musicale." Ms. Darbus finishes up. And then the bell rings and everybody leaves homeroom. Troy catches up to Gabriella.

"So what were you telling me?"

"Troy… I don't know how you're gonna take this but I'm-" Just then Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsie, Jason, and Zeke comes up to them.

"So Gabriella, are you going to audition for the musical? I just wanted to ask so I would know who my competitors were." Sharpay said. Since the winter musical, Sharpay and Ryan had been friends with everyone else.

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"What about you Troy? Are you going to audition?" Asked Ryan.

"Probably. I'm still not sure." Troy was eyeing Gabriella.

"Kelsie, are you composing for the spring musical?" Zeke asked.

"I'll try to get my compositions in. If Ms. Darbus likes it then I guess I will."

Chad finally said, "You guys have definitely changed my mind about these musical things. So I might actually try to audition. Just for the supporting roles though. I don't want everything to be centered on me."

"That _is _how you act all the time. Like everything's about you." Jason said jokingly.

"I'm going to audition too! Just to see how it works out." Taylor says.

"Guys I have to tell you something important at lunch." Gabriella says.

"Is it about the musical?" Ryan asked.

"Is it about me" Sharpay asks.

"Is it about a new formula for that problem we were working out?" Taylor asks.

"Is it a new recipe for cookies?" asked Zeke.

"Is it about a new song title?" that was Kelsie's question.

"Is it about our date?" was Troy's question.

"Is it about-" an impatient Gabriella interrupted Jason.

"Guys! It's not about anything you guys said. What Troy said might be part of it but it's not completely about it."

Troy said, "I have something important to tell you guys too."

Just then the bell rang. Everybody said their "goodbyes" and "see you laters" then went to their different classes. Troy couldn't help thinking, _I wonder what Gabriella meant by saying what I said may be part of what she's gonna say? Is she really gonna cancel our date? What did I do?_ Suddenly, Troy felt something nudge his arm. Chad was tapping him because the teacher called on him but he wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"3.14159?"

"Actually the numbers that we use are 3.14 but you are correct Mr. Bolton. That is part of the value of pi."

_I'm right? That was a lucky guess!_ Chad was looking at him completely shocked that Troy got the question right. Especially in math. He hates math.

The next few hours flew by quickly since all the gang could think about is what Gabriella and Troy are gonna say. Sharpay thought, _Maybe they kissed! They make such a cute couple! But what I don't get is how a basketball superstar and a girl genius got together in the first place. Just goes to show you, Cupid makes weird pairings. _And then the next thing they knew, it was lunch.

They all sat together in one table. Sharpay's table on the balcony of the cafeteria. They didn't want to sit there but Sharpay _insists_. And they didn't want to know the consequences if they turned her down. So everybody sat at the table. But nobody talked. Kelsie was the brave one who broke the ice.

"So, Gabriella. What did you want to tell us?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "I don't know how you guys are gonna take it but… I'm… moving."

Everybody at the table shouted, "WHAT!" Which made everybody in the cafeteria quiet and look at them. Sharpay stood up and went to the edge of the balcony. "There's nothing to see. Go back to your lunches" When nobody obeyed her, she gave each table one of her famous glares and said, "Or else." So everybody got the point and went back to their lunches and started talking again. Sharpay got back to the table.

"Gabriella, why are you moving?" Taylor asked.

"My mom said that it's for us. She really didn't give me a reason."

Ryan asked, "Where are you moving to?"

"New Jersey."

"NEW JERSEY!" Everybody shouted. Again everyone in the cafeteria looked at them in silence but when they saw Sharpay getting up, they went back to their lunches. Sharpay smiled.

Chad said, "You're moving all the way across the country? I can't believe this!"

And then Jason asked, "When are you moving?"

"This Friday." When Gabriella said this, she saw Troy hang his head.

"I'll bake you cookies, pies, scones, you name it. Just please tell us you're joking!" Zeke begged.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"I have some bad news too." Troy suddenly said.

"More on top of this?" was Sharpay's question.

"I'm moving too."

"WHAT!" They all said again. But this time, the people in the cafeteria dared not to look at them anymore.

"You too?" asked Kelsie.

"Well, my dad said that we're moving because he got a better job. I don't know when or where we're moving to but I'm sure it's not gonna be better than here."

Nobody said anything after that. They all ate in silence. Gabriella began to cry. Taylor pats her on the back. Ryan was looking at his hands, looking depressed. Sharpay was looking at her nails. Kelsie looked at Troy and Gabriella's audition sheet. Jason has his face in his hands. Zeke took out the cookies that he was gonna share with the gang, but instead, he was eating them all. Chad was looking at his basketball. And finally, Troy looked at Gabriella, and tears fell down his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's all I could think of. If you guys have any great ideas that I could use, just put it on your review. Thanks!**

**Coming up: Moving day, Gabriella's new house and school, Troy's new house and school,Sharpay and Ryan's plan, and much more! (Some of these are coming up in the later chapters, so watch out for them!)**


	4. IHTF: I Hate This Friday Part 1

**A/N: Well,thanks again to everyone that reviewed! I only got eleven people to review chapter 3 though. That's four less than chapter 2 but I don't like forcing people to review! I enjoy making stories and I don't mind if people don't review on it. But I appreciate it if you do! Thanks to my new reviewers! the-power-of-love, tkzslover, i love the mall, and lipshake. Also thanks to my previous reviewers!**

**To anyone who's wondering when and where Troy is moving, you'll find out soon. I'll probably put that in the next chapter. If not, then I'll put it in the chapter after that.**

**Anyways, here's chapter four! I'm making this chapter two parts because I don't like making my chapters long. I hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter Four: **IHTF (I Hate This Friday) (Part 1)

Before everybody knew it, it was Friday. They gang knew what that meant. Gabriella was moving. All the way across the country to New Jersey. Gabriella finished packing everything last night. So this morning, she didn't do anything but her usual routine. But she did it without saying a single word. She got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and did her hair. As she left the house, she knew that it would be her last day seeing this house. Her last day at East High. Her last day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Her last day with her first _real _friends. Her last day with Troy. _Troy_ she thought. She left the house in tears.

When she got to homeroom, nobody was talking. Not even Chad who talked the most out of everyone in the class. And then suddenly, the bell rang. It was the start of her last day at East High.

"Good morning everyone!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Everyone groaned. "I just wanted to see who was auditioning for our spring musicale so I could sign them up for the parts they want. The auditions will be today at free period." Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were the only ones who raised their hands out of everyone in the class. Ms. Darbus looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, aren't you two auditioning?"

"Ms. Darbus. I'm moving today."

"You're moving?"

"Yes. To New Jersey."

"All the way across the country?"

"That's what we said." Said everybody in the gang.

"I'll be moving too Ms. Darbus."

"Troy. You too?"

"My dad said we're moving but I don't know when or where we're moving to. I just know that it's not gonna be better than here."

Just then Ms. Darbus broke down crying. Everyone stared at her. Nobody really saw Ms. Darbus cry. Unless she's crying about a scene in a play or something but other than that, Ms. Darbus was tear free. Except of course, now.

"Ms. Darbus, are you okay?" Kelsie asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm going to be losing two of my best actors. Other than Sharpay and Ryan of course."

Sharpay and Ryan didn't even smile at this comment. They were too sad. They were going to lose their friend.

"And I'm going to lose the people that made me believe the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'." Ms. Darbus was talking about how she thought a basketball superstar and a girl genius couldn't pull off an audition. Much less getting callbacks and getting the leads.

"Well, anyway, I hope you had a good three weeks here at East High Ms. Montez. It was a great pleasure having you." And then the bell rang and everyone walked slower than usual to their next class.

Gabriella spent the day telling everyone she knew that she was moving. Every teacher she told wished her luck. Then it was free period. She met up with Troy and they went to the auditorium to see their friends audition. When they got there, Zeke and Jason were already in the seats. They saw Kelsie at the piano so they guessed that Kelsie's compositions were accepted.

Sharpay and Ryan were first. They were auditioning for the leads. As usual, they managed to turn a simple audition into an all out performance. And despite their knowledge of Gabriella moving today, they still had (artificial) smiles plastered on their faces during the audition. That really shows how great they can act. And then it was Taylor's turn. She was alone since she was only auditioning for the supporting roles. She did well. And then Chad was up. He was dancing while singing. So that boosted his chances up a little bit. He danced well but his singing was so-so. After Chad performed, Troy started talking to Gabriella.

"I just want you to know that I want you to call me, write to me, email me, do anything to reach me. Okay?"

"I will. You do those too okay?"

"Yeah. Tell me how life is in New Jersey. If you have a new boyfriend, audition for some school plays, new friends, win the Scholastic Decathlon, anything." He shivered when he said, "a new boyfriend". He just can't stand seeing Gabriella with another boy.

"I will. You tell me how life is where you're at too, okay? If you have a new girlfriend, audition for some musicals, try out for the basketball team, new friends, anything." She shivered too when she said "a new girlfriend". Just thinking about Troy being with someone else makes her so mad.

And then Gabriella looked at her hands. Troy put one of his hands on hers. Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy was leaning in for the kiss. _This is it. This is the moment I was waiting for when I first heard her sing. Let it be a good moment, please! _Troy thought.

But then they were interrupted by Ms. Darbus' loud outbursts. "Any last minute sign-ups?"

Just then, Gabriella stood up and went to Ms. Darbus. Troy's thinking, _What is she doing? She can't audition! _Troy followed her.

"Ms. Darbus, I was hoping that Troy and I could sing a song for you guys. Think of it as a goodbye song." Gabriella requested.

"Of course, dear! And which song would you two be singing?" Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"Start of Something New" they said at the exact same time.

Ms. Darbus looked at Kelsie to see if she knew how to play it and Kelsie nodded. Troy and Gabriella got up on stage and got their mikes.

"Just out of curiosity, is there any particular reason you two chose this song?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"It's the song that we first sang together and it's the song brought us to meet each other at the ski resort over winter break." Troy confidently said.

"I see. Again, out of curiosity, are you two a couple?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella looked at Troy. They didn't say anything. So to break the fairly long silence, Kelsie started playing. Troy mouthed "thank you" to Kelsie and Kelsie accepted it with a nod.

"Living in my own world… Didn't understand… That anything could happen… When you take a chance"

"I never believed in… What I couldn't see… I never opened my heart… To all the possibilities… Oooh…"

Their singing attracted the people in the hallway passing the auditorium so they entered to check it out. When they saw Troy and Gabriella singing, they quickly called their friends in the hallways to come in and listen to the couple perform.

"This could be the start… Of something new… It feels so right to be here with you… Oh… And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart… That it's the start…" Troy started walking towards Gabriella. But this time, she didn't back away. Partly because, no one would catch her, but mostly (more like 99.9 percent) because, she wanted to be close to him.

"I feel in my heart… The start of something new"

"The start of something new"

"The start of…"

"Something new…" They both ended it.

Everyone in the audience was standing, clapping, whistling, and cheering. Including Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, and Ryan. The applause brought back memories of their first night together. Except that there were a couple more people in the auditorium right now but it didn't matter because Troy and Gabriella didn't care. They just wanted to sing together.

"If I didn't know you two were moving, I'd give you a callback!" Ms. Darbus shouted.

"I know that's right!" Some random boy shouted.

Troy and Gabriella looked deeply into each other's eyes. And then they bowed and curtseyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As I said, it wasn't that long because I broke it into two parts. I hope you guys like it so far! **

**If you guys think that I'm gonna leave out Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsie, Chad, and Taylor, think again! I'm not leaving them out. I'm still including them. So don't start freaking out yet!**

**Coming up in part 2: Gabriella moves, description of Gabriella's new house, and new school. (that's not everything but I don't want togo into too much detail)**

**Coming up in later chapters: Troy moves, description of Troy's new house, and new school, someone gets a surprise, Sharpay and Ryan's plan, and much, much, much more!**


	5. IHTF: I Hate This Friday Part 2

**A/N: Okay! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I had ten reviews for the first part of the fourth chapter, which is two less than chapter three but oh well! Thanks to my new reviewers: HJWG, Erik's Secret Admirer, and xo-MidnightSun-ox. Also, thanks to my previous reviewers!**

**Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go- did you change your penname from Gabriella Montez-Bolton to Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go? I just wanted to make sure so I won't get confused.**

**Anyway, here's part two of chapter four! Hope you'll like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 4: **IHTF (I Hate This Friday) (Part 2)

After free period, they went to lunch. Everybody in the gang sat at Sharpay's table one last time before Gabriella leaves for good. Still nobody talked. Chad suddenly broke the awkward silence.

"Troy, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Chad and Troy got up and went to the far corner from the table.

"What's up?"

"Dude, I'm tired of waiting. This is your last chance."

"Last chance at what?"

"Your last chance to kiss Gabriella."

Then Troy became silent. He knew Chad was right. After today, he's not gonna see her again. Okay, maybe he'll see her, but only if he visits her or if she visits him.

"So, when are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know if I'm even _gonna_ do it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Gabriella and I are just friends. Nothing more…" _Nothing more._ Troy thought. _Nothing more._

They went back to the table. And then Jason asked.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Troy said, nervously.

"You guys talking in private."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just something for basketball that's all." Chad said. And then Sharpay spoke.

"Can you guys excuse us girls for one moment?" Sharpay pulls Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsie from the table and takes them to the same corner that Troy and Chad were.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Sharpay asked to Gabriella.

"When am I gonna do what?"

"Kiss him!" Taylor said.

"Ssshhh!" Both Kelsie and Sharpay said.

"Why would I do that?" Gabriella said.

"We all know you've had your eye on Troy since you got here. You just don't know that we know." Sharpay said.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna do it you guys."

"Why not? What's the problem? I mean after today, you're not gonna see him again." Kelsie says.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious Kels." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I'm gonna doing it."

"Why not?" All three girls asked at the same time.

"Because Troy and I… we're just friends." _Just friends_. She thought. And then they went back to the table.

Ryan started talking. "So what do you guys think of our audition?"

Everybody started making small talk and conversations even though they knew one of them was leaving for good. And the gang would never be the same ever again.

The day ended quickly. When the final bell had rung, Gabriella started to cry. And then someone took her hand and she jumped in shock. She turned around to see Troy.

"I wanna take you somewhere. Before you go."

Troy took both of Gabriella's hands and led her back to his secret hideout.

"I just wanted to show it to you again before you left. So you'd remember me."

"Troy, I would never forget you. Not even if I tried."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Gabriella hoped that it would be the words she was waiting for since she met Troy. _I like you._ Or better yet, _I love you_.

"Gabriella, I… just wanna let you know that I…" _Man, just get on with it!_ "I… hope you have a safe trip and I hope that you'll like New Jersey."

"Oh. Thanks." Gabriella said, trying not to sound disappointed that he didn't say what she wanted him to say. She still sounded disappointed and Troy noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I…" _Come on Gabby, if he doesn't tell you, you tell him._ "I… just don't wanna move that's all and I'm really, really sad and mad about it."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll like New Jersey."

"Listen, Troy, I have to go. My mom's waiting for me at the house."

"Can I at least walk you home?"

"_Carry_ me home?"

"Okay, can I at least _carry_ you home?"

"I'll think about it…" She said playfully. And she pretends to think for a while. "I'll have to get back to you on that." They both laughed and Troy started giving Gabriella a piggyback ride to her house. Even though her house was about seven blocks away from the school, he would enjoy every second of it.

When they got to the house, Troy let Gabriella down on her front step.

"Troy, I just wanted to say that it was nice knowing you and you've totally changed my mind about basketball and musicals."

"Well, it was nice knowing you too and you have definitely changed my mind about singing, dancing, and performing."

"Well, I guess this is our last time seeing each other."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"So… bye. But I don't wanna say goodbye yet though! There are a lot of things I still don't know about you and I just wanna find out if you li-" Gabriella was about to say "if you like me" but was cut off when Troy gave her a peck on the lips. Just a peck though. Nothing else.

"You are a mystery, Troy Bolton."

"Hey, don't think I have _you _all figured out either!"

"I guess I should go now. My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get in yet."

"I know how you feel."

"So… bye."

"Bye." As Troy turned around and started walking, Gabriella opened the front door. But before she went in, she took one last look at Troy, who looked at her too. And she could've sworn that she saw Troy mouth, "I love you" to her. Or it could've been just her imagination. Gabriella went in and shut the door.

"Gabby, are you ready to go?" her mother asked.

Gabriella wanted to say, _No, I'm not ready. I don't want to move. I'm never gonna be ready. _But she didn't. "Yeah mom. I'm ready."

"Good. Now go and get in the cab. Our plane leaves in three hours. It takes about an hour to get to the airport. I want to get there two hours early so we could get all the paperwork done in time."

Gabriella obeyed and got in the cab. And then a few minutes later, her mom came out and got in the cab too.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver.

"Airport." Gabriella's mom replied.

Nobody talked during the whole trip to the airport. When they got there, Gabriella's mom paid the cab driver and got their stuff out of the trunk. They were gonna take their clothes on the plane with them. But they had the other things, like furniture and appliances U-Hauled.

After they finished checking their luggage in, they went to get their paperwork done. As in, their passport, tickets, etc. And then they still had fifteen minutes before they had to board the plane. Gabriella went to the souvenir shops. When she was there, she saw a picture of Troy and herself on the cover of a local Albuquerque entertainment magazine. The magazine had an article on them about how a basketball superstar and a girl genius came together and made their school musical a big success. Gabriella bought the magazine without hesitation without even looking inside the magazine. She just wanted to see a picture of Troy and herself during the musical. Then she went back to her mom. Just then the announcer said that it was time to board their flight. So Gabriella and her mom took their hand-carries and boarded the plane. A few minutes later, they were on their way to New Jersey.

A couple of hours later, they arrived. They got off the plane and got their luggage from the carousel. They called a cab and they went to their new home. It was almost the same size as their home in Albuquerque. It had a foyer, a den, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a formal dining, and a bathroom on the first floor. On the second floor there was one master bedroom, three smaller bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a bonus room (attic). But they turned one of the smaller bedrooms into a study room/library where the computer, books, and all the school and work supplies were. Gabriella's mom gave Gabriella the master bedroom and took one of the smaller bedrooms instead since she knew that this was a hard move for Gabriella.

"Gabby, I know you'll like it here. It may not have the same people, but that doesn't mean that you won't meet any great friends."

With that, Gabriella walked up to her new room. There was already a bed so she lay in it for a while until her cell phone rang. She looked at the picture and she saw Troy. She answered the phone immediately.

"Hello?"

"Gabby? It's Troy. So how's it going in NJ?"

"I don't know yet, I've only been here for an hour. It's ten o'clock over here."

"Well, it's eight over here." New Mexico is in Mountain Time and New Jersey is in Eastern Time. So New Jersey is two hours ahead of New Mexico.

"So, is your new house okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay. It's about the same size as the one there in Albuquerque. I still have a balcony."

"You do? Maybe I could come over and serenade you."

"I really wish you could do that."

"Well then let me serenade you right now. But instead of on your balcony, it's gonna be over the phone."

"Serenade away."

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Sing with me."

"It would be my pleasure."

"You never know what you're gonna feel… oh… you never see it coming suddenly it's real…"

"Oh… never even crossed my mind… no… That I would ever end up here tonight…"

They were singing "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". They were having a great time too. Even though they couldn't see each other. And then they finished the song.

"That was fun!" Gabriella said.

"I know!"

"Well, Troy, it's getting late and I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Oh, okay. Well, you have a goodnight sleep."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were walking away from my house this afternoon, did you tell me that you lo… never mind. It's a stupid question. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And they hung up the phone. Gabriella put her phone on her bedside table and kept it on. Just in case anyone from the gang called her. And as she predicted, they did. Even though she was woken up several times because of their calls, she didn't mind.

All Gabriella did over the weekend was unpack her stuff. And then on Monday, she went to her new school. Her mom dropped her off. And to her surprise, the school was a lot like East High. Except it had a different name, different school colors, a different mascot, and a different slogan. The school's name was "New Jersey High" or as people call it, "NJ High" **(A/N: I just made up the school's name)**. Their school colors were black and blue **(A/N: Made that up too)**.Their mascot was the wolf **(A/N: Also made that up)**. And their slogan was, "Keep on playing" **(A/N: Also made that up. I know it's lame but I couldn't think of anything better)**.And just like any other high school, there were cliques.

There was even a NJ version of everybody in the gang. The NJ Sharpay's name is Sheila. She likes school productions, she's snotty, she's bossy, she's into fashion, she's blonde, and you definitely don't wanna get on her bad side. The NJ Taylor's name is Tracey. She was smart. She likes math and chemistry. She's not a nerd. At least she doesn't dress like one, and she's nice. The NJ Kelsie's name is Kayla. She's shy, she knows how to play the piano, she composes songs, and she's clumsy. The NJ Chad's name is Chris. He was a jock, he's on the basketball team, and he even has the same puffy hair, but smaller! The NJ Ryan's name is Ronald. Okay, he wasn't Sheila's twin but he came pretty close! He follows Sheila everywhere like he's her assistant. He follows her every whim and command. Kinda like the real Ryan. The NJ Zeke's name is Zim. He's a jock too. He has a secret love too **(A/N: No, it's not baking, it's something else but I'm not gonna say it yet)**. The NJ Jason's name was Jeremy. He was a jock and his friends know that he's falling for Kayla. Just like Jason's falling for Kelsie. But to Gabriella's surprise, there was no NJ version of Troy. There were basketball jocks but all of them think they're all that. And none of them could sing very well.

Gabriella's first day went okay. It wasn't as dull as she expected but it was okay. She ate lunch alone and didn't make friends with anybody yet. She's still considered the new kid. She was glad when the final bell rang and she rushed out of school and started walking home.

She called Troy exactly two hours after she got home. Remembering the time difference.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy. It's me."

"Hey! So how was your first day at an NJ school?"

"It was okay. The school's name is NJ High. It's almost exactly like East High except for some things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and there are even NJ versions of everybody in the gang. Except the NJ versions don't hang out together. They hang with their own cliques."

Gabriella started talking about them and then said…

"But the funny thing is, I didn't find an NJ Troy. I mean, there were jocks but all of them were snobby and none of them can sing."

"Well, just goes to show you. You can never replace the one and only Troy Bolton."

"No, you can't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if that was too long. I just wanted to get Gabriella's new house and school over with so I could move on.**

**Coming in Chapter 5: Troy finds out when and where he's moving. Troy's moving day. (I may or may not add Troy's new house and new school yet. Depends on how long the chapter's gonna be)**

**Coming up in later chapters: Someone gets a surprise. The musical. The auditions. And much more! That's not all of them. But I don't want to tell you guys what's coming up yet. You'll figure it out soon enough. Well, toodles! **


	6. We're Moving Where? Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I had twelve reviews for the second part of chapter four! That's two more than the first part! That makes me think that I did good on my last chapter! Thanks to my new reviewers: Zanessa Fan, and PotterandEfronLover.**

**isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace: you're right, no one can ever replace Zac Efron! lol**

**lArkA52: I knew someone would think that!**

**Anyway, here's part one of chapter five. Sorry if you guys hate that I made these past two chapters two parts but if I don't make it two parts, it's gonna take forever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 5**: We're Moving Where? (Part 1)

After Troy finished talking to Gabriella, his parents called him to come downstairs and have a little talk with them. Troy immediately thought, _This is not good. Did I do anything?_ But he didn't complain and just went downstairs. His mom told him to sit with them on the couch.

"Troy we finally know when we're gonna move and where." Jack, Troy's dad said.

"Okay. So, when are we gonna move?"

"This Friday." Troy's mom replied.

"This Friday? But where are we moving?"

"New Jersey." Jack answered.

"NEW JERSEY!" Troy kinda took it as bad news because he was gonna be away from his friends. But he also knew that he was gonna be closer to Gabriella.

"Troy, we know you don't want to move but this is for our own good." Troy's mom comforted him.

"We've already got it settled. You attend a new school next Monday. The school's called 'New Jersey High'. Don't worry Troy. You'll like it over there." Jack confidently said.

Then Troy just stood up and walked to his room without saying a word.

But this has been my childhood home. Are we really just gonna let all of this go? But then again, there are the chances of me seeing Gabriella again. But I've been living here since I was born and I don't intend to lose any friendships just because we moved.

And then Troy cried while thinking about his memories. The things he did in this house. This is his real home. This is where he belonged. And it's all gonna be gone just because he's moving.

The next day came and Troy told everybody the news at lunch.

"Guys, my parents told me when and where we're gonna move."

"Really? So when and where are you gonna move?" Chad asked.

"I'm moving on Friday and we're moving to New Jersey."

"New Jersey?" Asked Zeke.

"So you'll be seeing Gabby?" Asked Taylor.

"I don't know. I don't know what part of New Jersey she lives in."

"I can't believe we're gonna lose one more person. In just a week!" Sharpay said.

"I can't believe it either! I wrote songs for you and Gabriella to sing in the musical before I knew you guys were gonna move and now, someone else is gonna sing them." Kelsie sadly said.

"I'm sorry you guys. I just want you to know that I'm gonna miss each and every one of you."

Then everybody ate their lunch in silence after that.

Friday came too quickly. On Friday, Troy told everyone he knew he was gonna move. When the teachers found out, they all wished him good luck. When the cheerleaders found out, they actually cried that they weren't gonna see their crush anymore. So pathetic. And when Ms. Darbus found out, she cried. Bad.

"Troy, I want you to tell me you are joking!" Ms. Darbus commanded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus, but I'd be lying if I told you that."

A few seconds passed by and then Ms. Darbus started crying. She actually came to Troy and hugged him.

"I already lost Gabriella and now I'm losing you? Is this payback for when I gave you detention for the cell phone thing?"

"No Ms. Darbus, besides, it was my fault that I got detention."

Ms. Darbus cried some more and then finally let go of Troy.

"Well, you have a safe trip to New Jersey. And if you ever audition for a musical, tell your new drama teacher who taught you everything you know about acting, singing, plays, musicals and Shakespeare."

"I'll be sure to do that Ms. Darbus."

And then the bell rang and everybody rushed out of the classroom. Then lunch came. The gang talked but not much, avoiding the topic about Troy moving.

And then the final bell rang and everybody except for the basketball team, the gang and Troy rushed out the school. When they got to the parking lot, Chad began to say something.

"Troy, the team and I wanted to show you something."

The guys assembled like they did when they spelled "Go Drama Club!" but this time, it spelled something different.

"B… Y… E… C… A… P… T… A… I… N… sad face" they shouted. **(A/N: Eleven letters for eleven players. Am I smart or what?)**

"Thanks guys. That was cool." Troy said thankfully.

"Troy, I baked you something for the trip." Zeke gave Troy a container with something inside.

"And I made you a mixed CD when you and Gabriella were singing in the musical." Kelsie gave Troy a CD.

"Troy I'm giving you my basketball." Chad put his basketball in Troy's hands.

"I'm giving you my brand new Advanced Chemistry book. You should use it." Taylor gave Troy the book.

"I'm giving you my microphone. Just to make sure you have it when you audition for any musicals in NJ." Ryan then put his microphone in Troy's pocket.

"Dude, I'm giving you my Michael Jordan signed poster." Jason handed him the poster. "Just make sure you take good care of it."

And then after that, they all looked at Sharpay.

"Well?" Chad impatiently asked.

"Well what?" Sharpay asked back.

"Aren't you gonna give Troy anything?"

Sharpay sighs and says, "Fine." Sharpay then approaches Troy and pecks him on the cheek.

"Don't think that meant anything." Sharpay said. "I just didn't have anything to give you. Besides, it was either that or my extra make up set. If you want, you can wipe my kiss off and I could get you the make up set."

"I'll stick with the kiss." Troy said. "But guys, you didn't have to give me these."

"But we wanted to Troy, we're your friends. And nothing's ever gonna change that." Taylor said.

And then Troy hugged everybody and instead of taking the bus, he walked home. He wanted to see everything in slow motion so he could take one good last look at Albuquerque, New Mexico.

When he got home, everything was packed and all he had to do was get his hand-carries and get in the cab. He took one last look at every room and cherished every moment as he remembered his memories of when he was a kid, when he got his first basketball, when he got his first kiss, when he first got into a real basketball team, when he sang in front of a real audience for the first time, and when he won the championships. Every room had nothing but bare ceilings, floors and walls.

His parents called him down and told him to get in the cab. He obeyed and then a few minutes later, they were at the airport. They had their luggage checked in and their paperwork done and had a couple of minutes before they had to board the plane so Troy went to the souvenir shops. He also found the magazine where he and Gabriella were singing in the musical. He practically grabbed the magazine and threw it to the counter. The cashier was an old man and he's the same one that served Gabriella and remembered her.

"You know, that girl in the picture was in here a week ago. She bought the same exact magazine the moment she saw it. She said that the only reason she's buying the magazine was because of the picture. What's your reason?"

"Same reason as hers. Just to look at the picture."

"Hey, you're in that picture too!" The old man just noticed. "You chasin' after her?"

"As much as I want to, I can't because I don't have that much money."

"Well, don't let anything get in the way of true love, son. Trust me, I should know. …You do love her, right?"

Troy started getting teary eyed. "More than anything in the world."

"Well then you should tell her. You only meet the perfect girl once in your life."

"How do you know I haven't told her yet?"

"Son, how would you think I knew it if I didn't go through it myself? I never told the girl I loved that I love her. So she married someone else and I was left in the dirt with no one. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Don't let it be yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, please tell me you like it! I never really thought of Troy talking to the old man until when I started writing it. And I just realized that it's really gonna help my future chapters a lot in some way. So tell me if you guys liked it!**

**Coming up for part 2: Troy's new house and school. Someone gets a surprise (I may or may not be putting that on, depends on how long the chapter's gonna be if I do decide to put it)**

**Coming up for later chapters: The auditions, the agent, Gabriella meets her heartthrob, and plenty more!**


	7. We're Moving Where? Part 2

**A/N: Okay! Thanks for the reviews! Although I only got five for the last chapter I posted. So that's like seven less that the chapter before that. Come on! I know you guys can do better than that! Well anyway thanks to my new reviewer: Racey Lacey x BoudoirBeauty.**

**Beautiful-Romantic: thanks for taking the time to make a longish review! and I don't really think a kiss counts either. That's why I made Sharpay do it.**

**Anyway, here's part two! It's kinda short but I hope you guys like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 5: **We're Moving Where? (Part 2)

"…That was the biggest mistake of my life. Don't let it be yours." The old man said as he handed Troy back his change.

"Thank you sir."

"Anytime kid."

Troy exited the souvenir shop and kept thinking about the old man's words, _Don't let it be yours._ Even though Troy doesn't want to admit it, he's right. He should tell Gabriella what he really feels about her. But he just doesn't want to get hurt again.

A few minutes later, the announcer said that it was now okay to board their plane. They did and then a few minutes later, the plane was taxiing and finally took off. _I can't believe I'm just leaving my home like this._ Troy thought.

A couple of hours later, they were in New Jersey. They got off the plane and got their luggage from the carousel and finally rented a cab and got to their new house.

Their house was just as big as their old one. The first floor had a living room, a kitchen, a family room, a dining room, a bathroom, and a small study room. The second floor had one master bedroom, three smaller bedrooms, and three bathrooms. And there was an attic.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked Troy.

"It's cool. It's a lot like the one we had in Albuquerque."

"That's why we picked it." Troy's mom said. "Go ahead and pick which room you want. Just not the master bedroom because that's our room, of course."

So Troy went upstairs to check out the rooms. The first one he checked had too many windows. It's almost like there was a window everywhere you looked. The second room he checked out was too cramped. And he finally picked the third one he looked at. It was big, it was next to the bathroom, and there were only two windows. There was already a bed (a full sized one), so he laid there for a little while and then he called Gabriella.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabby, it's me."

"Oh hey Troy! So what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I moved to New Jersey."

"You moved here? When?"

"Just now. I've only been here for about forty-five minutes."

"What part of New Jersey though?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, but what school are you going to?"

But before Troy could answer, the phone went dead because there was no signal and Troy's batteries ran out. Since only his clothes are with him right now, he can't charge it yet.

"Oh man!"

So he finally gave up and went to sleep. He just spent the weekend painting his room the way he wanted it. He also unpacked some of his stuff. He put his clothes in the closet and cabinets, he put linens on his bed, he got his pictures and hung them on the wall along with some posters, and he got his computer set up. He hasn't talked to Gabby or anyone yet because he still didn't get his cell phone charger and they didn't have a phone yet. So he just went to bed and then went to school the next day.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she tried calling Troy but for some reason, she couldn't reach him. So she just gave up and went to bed.

The next day, she woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, did her hair and went to school. It was already a week and she still hasn't made friends with anybody yet. She went straight to her locker and put the things she didn't need in. And then she noticed someone opened the locker next to hers. _Finally, someone occupied that locker._ She thought. She got her favorite book out and started reading. She and the person next to her closed their lockers at the same time. Gabriella was so engrossed with her book that she and the person collided, so she dropped her book and everything else she was holding and there was paper everywhere. Both of them started picking everything up. They didn't look at each other.

"I am _so_ sorry." Gabriella apologized. Without looking.

"It's okay, it's my fault too."

"You know, you're the first person I talked to since I started coming here last week."

"Really? Same here. Except I just start here today."

"So you're a newbie too?"

"Yeah. Although looking at how many stares I got from the girls, I'm not gonna be a newbie for long."

"You're the ladies man huh?"

"Sure. I guess you can call me that."

And finally, the person looked up to hand Gabriella back her things... And what a surprise he got. He was speechless at first, but then he said…

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella looked up startled that the person new her name. And then she saw him.

"TROY!"

They were both speechless at first but then Troy came to Gabriella and hugged her. And then he broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. But the more important question is, what are_ you _doing _here_?"

"I go here now! But I thought you said you went to 'NJ High'? This is "New Jersey High".

"Um… Troy, New Jersey's initials are N and J, so 'NJ High' is short for "New Jersey High".

Troy thought for a moment.

"Ooooohhh…" He said. He never really thought of it. It wasn't that he wasn't smart. He just didn't think about it. So they started walking to class.

"So you're gonna be going here now?"

"Yeah, since my parents decide to move to New Jersey. Which means I'm gonna be seeing more of you after all."

"It must've been hard for you to leave your childhood home."

"Yeah, it was. It must've been hard for you too."

"Well, my mom's company transfers her a lot all over the country so I'm kinda used to it. But Albuquerque was the first city that I felt like I actually belonged. And when I heard that I was gonna be leaving, just after three weeks, I couldn't help but cry."

"I know how you feel." And then Troy put his arm around Gabriella. The stares that the other girls gave Troy were now gone since they see that "the new good-looking boy" is not available.

They had all their classes together. And during lunch they sat together.

"So, what do you think the guys are doing right now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella checked her watch. "Probably still in first period."

"Oh right." Troy said. He forgot about the time change.

"So you wanna go look at the bulletin boards after we're done eating?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure."

So right after they were done, they cleaned up their area. Then Gabriella subconsciously grabbed Troy's hand and led him to the bulletin boards. Troy blushed a little when she held his hand. They looked at the bulletin boards.

"Oh look! Basketball tryouts!"

"Even though basketball season is over?"

"Maybe they're looking for someone to play next year. You should sign up!"

"Maybe I will! Right after gym, I'll ask my dad if I could sign up."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad's the new coach here."

"Cool!"

"Hey look! There's a scholastic decathlon sign-up sheet. Apparently, they haven't finished the scholastic decathlons here yet. Maybe you should sign-up!"

"I will! Just because you said I should! Hey look, there's a sign up sheet for a spring musical. You wanna sign up?"

"Yeah, but just for the supporting roles. I don't wanna start out with the lead yet."

"Me too."

They signed the sign-up sheet for the supporting roles and then the bell rang so they went off to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so not the best chapter I could come up with, but it's the only idea I have. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. But I promise I'll try to post longer chapters! I hope.**

**Coming up next chapter: The tryouts, the auditions, and Sheila's plan. (I'll try to add more than that)**

**Coming up in later chapters: The results of the auditions, the musical, the agent, and much more! So wait for them!**


	8. Make It Or Break It

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are really cool! I got 11 reviews! That was 5 more than the chapter before that. Thanks to my new reviewers: lillede, TheOneAndOnlyMidnight, and Swatter. Also thanks to my regular reviewers!**

**isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace: Troy is not that slow... or maybe he is... who knows?**

**Swatter: Thanks for the nice compliments about my story! I'll try to keep your advice in mind.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6! It's kinda long. But I hope you guys still like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 6: **Make It Or Break It

That same day after gym, Troy went up to his dad to ask if he could try out for the team.

"Sure Troy. But I'm warning you, I'm not the one who picks the players, the team does."

"So you mean, the other guys in the team are gonna judge me on how I play?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I mean. Oh, and tryouts are tomorrow, during free period. Don't forget."

"Okay. Thanks dad."

A few minutes later, Troy met up with Gabriella outside the school.

"So how'd it go with the Scholastic Decathlon team?"

"Okay, I got in. How 'bout you and the basketball tryouts?"

"My dad said tryouts are tomorrow. And he's not gonna decide if I make the team."

"Then who is?"

"The other guys on the team."

"Oh. Then hope that the other guys are fair and don't hate you."

"I haven't even talked to the guys. Much less insult them in any way. So have you figured out when the auditions are?"

"Tomorrow at free period."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"See, my basketball tryouts are tomorrow at free period too."

"Troy, don't think that you _have_ to audition with me. I understand if you can't come to the auditions tomorrow. You have other priorities. So it's totally fine."

"No. I'm going to go to both. Just hope that Ms. Garret **(A/N: their new drama teacher. I own her)** isn't as strict on punctuality as Ms. Darbus is."

Troy and Gabriella continued their conversation until Gabriella had to get off the bus. She was closer to the school than Troy was so she gets off first. Gabriella walked to her house.

When she got in, she decided to call Kelsie and tell her that she was auditioning for the play. When the phone was ringing, she suddenly remembered about the time change and quickly hung up the phone. _I hope her phone didn't ring. I don't want to get Kelsie in trouble. _Gabriella thought.

Meanwhile, in Albuquerque, Kelsie was rehearsing for the upcoming musical with Sharpay and Ryan with Ms. Darbus watching them. And then her cell phone rang (Her ringing tone was herself playing the piano to the tune of "Breaking Free"). When they heard her phone ringing, they all stopped and looked at Ms. Darbus. They knew how Ms. Darbus got when it came to cell phones.

"All right! Whose phone is it?" Ms. Darbus interrogated the three. "Sharpay?"

"Ms. Darbus, I am shocked that you suspect it's my phone. I don't even have that ring tone."

"Oh, sorry dear. It' just that in the hallways, I always see you talking on your phone."

"She's right you know." Ryan whispered to Sharpay. Sharpay hit him lightly in the stomach. Ryan put his arms around his stomach so Sharpay doesn't hurt him anymore.

"Um… Ms. Darbus? That was my cell phone." Kelsie spoke up.

"Kelsie? I didn't even know you have a cell phone! Well anyway, can you please turn it off until we get finished with the rehearsal?"

Kelsie nodded and turned off her cell phone. _Whoever it was, almost got me in big trouble with Ms. Darbus. _Kelsie thought.

When Kelsie got home, she got her phone and tried to see who was calling her during rehearsal. It was Gabriella. Kelsie quickly dialed her number. Gabriella picked up.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella? It's Kelsie!"

"Oh, hey Kelsie! I tried to call you earlier but I forgot the time change so when I remembered, I hung up before you answered. I hope I didn't get you into any trouble."

"Don't worry, you didn't. Ms. Darbus just asked me to turn it off."

"Ms. Darbus? She didn't yell at you did she? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, she didn't yell at me. So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I'm auditioning for the school musical here."

"Really that's awesome? You're so gonna get that lead!"

"Oh, I'm only auditioning for the supporting roles. I don't want to be the star yet. Maybe next year."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell everyone your news! What about Troy? Is he gonna audition too?"

"He might or he might not. He's trying out for the team tomorrow. Tryouts are the same time as the auditions."

"But I thought basketball season was over?"

"That's what we thought. But we thought maybe it was for next year."

"Okay. So are you still gonna do it even if Troy's not gonna be with you?"

"Yeah. It's just a supporting role. If I got the lead, I'm not gonna do it unless Troy got the lead with me."

"Okay, cool! So you can count on me to tell everybody! Bye!"

"Bye!"

The next day at free period, Troy went directly to the gym and Gabriella went directly to the auditorium. They were doing pairs auditions first. So Troy might still have a chance to audition.

At the gym, there were already other guys lined up at the wall to try out and some other guys sitting at the table to judge the people trying out. Troy got to the back of the line. The guys at the table finally spoke. They appear to be seniors. _Please be a couple of nice seniors!_ Troy thought. **(A/N: Okay, I don't know how basketball tryouts go so I'm making all of these up)**

"Okay! So, we are gonna see if you're good enough for the basketball team. There are only two spots open and there are nine of you. There are five things that we are looking at: your lay-ups, your three-pointers, your rebounds, your free throws, and how well you pass the ball without getting it intercepted. If you fail to do three of those requirements in a row, we will no longer ask you to do the remaining two and ask you to leave. Any questions?"

Troy raised his hand.

"Yes…" The guy looked at his clipboard. "…Troy?"

"Um… if you guys think that we're good enough for the team, are you gonna make your decision now or have us come back for the results?"

"We'll have you come back for the results. Unless we see that you are really very good at basketball, in which case, we will tell you right now. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, now lets begin! Travis Johnson, you're up first!"

The kid named Travis **(A/N: I own him) **stood up and did a lay-up. He made that. And he did a three-pointer, but missed. Then he did a rebound, which he did perfectly. He did a free throw and made it. And now two of the seniors got to the court. One of them tried to intercept Travis while he passed the ball to the other senior. Travis threw the ball and the senior didn't get to intercept it. _He was definitely gonna come back. _Thought Troy. The tryouts went on.

Meanwhile in the auditorium, there were only two pairs left and then it's on to singles. It's time for Sheila (or NJ Sharpay) and her boyfriend Freddy took the stage. Ronald (or NJ Ryan) just gave them their mikes. When Sheila and Freddy finished, Ronald was the first one to start the applause and looked at the people at the audience and signaled that they start clapping too or they have to face the wrath of Sheila. So there was only one couple left. _Troy, hurry up!_ Gabriella thought.

Meanwhile, at the gym, there were only four of them left. The next kid's name was "Danny Henderson". Danny **(A/N: I own him too) **just was naturally bad at basketball. His lay-ups were horrible, when he shot for the three-pointer, the ball didn't even make it to the basket much less the backboard, and when he tried to do a rebound, he was scared the ball would hit him so he shielded his face with his arms but got hit anyway. The seniors said that he wasn't good enough, and asked him to leave. Danny ran out crying. Troy just stared at Danny as he was running out.

Meanwhile at the auditorium, they were now doing singles auditions and there were only five of them left and one by one they took the stage, and before Gabriella knew it, there were only two of them left. _Come on Troy! I know you can do this!_ She thought.

Meanwhile at the gym, it was Troy's turn. Troy stood up and did his thing. His lay ups were perfect, the ball almost fell of the ring when he did his three-pointer but luckily, it went in, his rebound was fabulous, he aced the free throw, and passed the ball using his dad's advice, "Fake right and break left."

"Thank you Troy. We will see you back in here on Wednesday for the results."

"So you mean, I can go now?"

"Yes, you can go now."

Troy immediately started running for the auditorium. To his inconvenience, the auditorium was on the other side of the school. So Troy had to run all the way across the school.

Meanwhile in the auditorium, Gabriella was almost finished with her song but still no Troy. Gabriella finished and Ms. Garret told her she had a callback for her role. Still no Troy.

"Well, is anybody else going to audition?"

_Troy, I know you can make it! _Gabriella thought.

"No one? Okay. We're finished here."

But suddenly, Troy busted through the doors and ran up to Ms. Garret.

"Ms. Garret! Ms. Garret! I was hoping if I could audition!"

"I'm very sorry sir but I called for the auditions twice and you weren't here."

"That's because I was at basketball tryouts!"

Gabriella wanted for Troy to be in the musical with her so she pleaded to Ms. Garret. "Ms. Garret! Please! Troy can really sing! In fact, he sang with me in a musical back in New Mexico!"

"Prove it!" said Ms. Garret.

Gabriella thought for a while and then she finally thought of a solution. She grabbed her book bag and looked through it until she found the magazine that she bought from the souvenir shop. She showed it to Ms. Garret.

"That's me and Troy singing in our school musical."

Ms. Garret was looking at the article. She was amazed how they got together and actually made a local school musical a big success.

"Okay fine!" Ms. Garret said. "But just because you have proof. Mr.… um?"

"Bolton" Troy responded.

"You may take a microphone and sing for us."

Troy delightfully got on stage and started singing "Breaking Free". Just after a few seconds, Gabriella sang along with him, but just loud enough so that she and Ms. Garret are the only ones that could hear her.

Troy finished the song and Ms. Garret sat still in awe. She couldn't believe that an athlete could actually sing. Much less have the courage to audition. And then she finally spoke.

"You, young man, can sing! I never think you could because you were a basketball player!"

"Well, never judge a book by its cover." Troy said remembering Ms. Darbus' words.

"You are so good that I am giving you a callback for the lead role!"

"What? If I get a callback for the lead, Gabriella should get a callback for the lead too!"

"I'm sorry my boy but there are already too many callbacks for the girls lead. But only two for the boys."

"If Gabriella doesn't get a callback, then I won't either!"

"Oh yes you will!" Gabriella shouted. Gabriella then pulled Troy to her and whispered, "I want you to get the lead. You're so talented Troy. Don't stop just because of me."

They stopped whispering. And finally came back to Ms. Garret.

"Can Gabriella at least be the understudy for the lead?"

"Will it get you to do a callback for the musical?"

Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella and then responded, "Yes."

"Done. Gabriella, you will now be the understudy for the lead. But you will still get a callback for your supporting role."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to stop but I think it's getting too long. Anyway's I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**Coming up next chapter: The results, Sheila's plan (depends on how long it's gonna get. I'm still thinking of what she's gonna do)**

**Coming up later: the musical, the agent, Sharpay does something... nice. And much more! So make sure you watch out for them!**


	9. There Can Only Be One Sharpay

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I recieved 11 reviews for the last chapter! That's the same amount I got for the chapter before that! Anyway, thanks to my new reviewers: Soccerbabe12, Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31, INSANITY411, and Iluvhsm. And thanks to my regular reviewers!**

**Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31 - Thanks for the really nice compliments! Don't worry, you don't have to beg. I update it one chapter a day!**

**lipshake - thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like it!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7. It's kinda long but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 7: **There Can Only Be One Sharpay

On Wednesday, there was an announcement on the bulletin board that they can now see the results of the basketball tryouts. They can get the results in the gym at free period.

Troy went to the gym at free period to see if he made the basketball team. He was the last one to be there. There were only six of them left. The other three were dismissed because they failed to do three of the five requirements in a row. Finally the seniors arrived. They had their clipboard and they were ready to begin.

"Okay, let's get started…"

A few minutes later, there were only three of them left and only one spot is open. The three were, Travis, a kid named Stanley, and Troy.

"Okay, the last spot goes to Mr. Tr-" Immediately Stanley left the group since his name didn't start with a "Tr".

"That was weird. But anyway, the last spot goes to Troy Bolton." With that, Troy had a smile on his face and Travis leaves the gym.

"We will be practicing here at the gym everyday after school. So always be prepared and ready."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'. Call me Max," said the senior.

"Okay. Thanks Max! Catch you later!" And then Troy ran to the auditorium to meet with Gabriella. When he got there, he went up to Gabriella who was practicing both the supporting role's songs and the lead's songs.

"Guess what?"

"You got a spot on the team."

"How'd you know?"

"What other news would you have?"

"Good point."

"Ms. Garret said that the callbacks are on Friday at free period."

"Okay. Let her know I'll be there. I'll see you later."

As Troy ran out of the auditorium, Kayla spoke.

"Are you going out with him?"

Gabriella just sighed and shook her head.

"Do you want to go out with him?"

Gabriella just sat in silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." After that, they resumed to practicing.

On Friday at free period, Troy rushed to the auditorium for the callbacks. He saw Freddy, and a skinny tall guy was there too. He also saw Gabriella and Sheila in the audience. He was up first. He sang "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. He was determined to get the part. After him, it was the skinny tall guy. And after him was Freddy. And then the auditions were finished. Ms. Garret said she's gonna post the cast list on Monday. Troy was anxious to see if he got the part.

Meanwhile, that same Friday in Albuquerque, Sharpay and the rest of the gang were sitting at lunch.

"Me and Ryan have terrific news!"

"What?" Chad asked.

"We're-" Ryan started but got cut off because Sharpay put her hand in front of Ryan's face.

"We're going to visit Troy and Gabriella!" Sharpay finished.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"How?" Kelsie asked.

"Daddy bought us tickets. He already sent a note to the principal saying that we're gonna be gone in the next week." **(A/N: Just pretend Sharpay and Ryan are filthy rich)**

"Take us with you!" Zeke shouted.

"No can do. We're leaving tomorrow." Ryan answered.

"Oh. Then just tell Troy and Gabriella that we said hi." Jason said.

"You can count on that." With that, the gang kept talking about their trip.

The next day, Sharpay and Ryan are on the plane, ready to take off. Sharpay was reading a magazine while Ryan was already asleep.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at New Jersey. They pulled over a cab and gave the driver directions to their hotel.

On Monday, Sharpay and Ryan woke up early, excited to meet their old friends again. But they would meet them later, when they're having lunch.

Meanwhile with Troy, he had no idea who he was gonna see at lunch but he is excited about whether or not he make the cut. When he got to the school, he rushed to the nearest bulletin board. He saw that… he…… did…… not…… have basketball practice that afternoon but he did make it into the musical! He was so excited. He ran to Gabriella's locker.

"Guess what?"

"You made the musical."

"Right. And I don't have basketball practice later."

"Congratulations!" Gabriella then hugged Troy. They walked to class together and finally started their day.

A couple of hours later, it was lunch. Gabriella got her lunch and headed for her table. But when she saw who was sitting at her table, she became excited. She ran to her table and slipped. But luckily, Troy was right behind her and caught her before she could hit the floor. He saw who was sitting at their table too. They rushed to the table, but this time just speed walking, and sat down.

"Sharpay! Ryan! What are you two doing here?" Gabriella shouted excitedly.

"Don't tell me you moved here too!" Troy said.

"Relax. We didn't move. We're just visiting you guys." Replied Ryan.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Gabriella.

"We rode the plane. Duh." Sharpay said.

"You paid for it?" Troy asked.

"Are you kidding? That costs too much! That's why we asked dad to pay for it." Ryan said.

They talked for a little while and suddenly, Sheila, Ronald, and Freddy approached their table.

_Uh oh._Gabriella thought.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in boys." She said, looking at Gabriella and Troy and completely ignoring Sharpay and Ryan. She was looking at Troy up and down.

"So _you're_ going to be performing with _me_? I think Ms. Garret just likes you because of your looks. But definitely not your talent."

Troy just looked at her. Then Sheila was looking at Gabriella. "I heard you were going to be my understudy. All I know is, if you go out on stage, you better look as good as me. Because looking at you now, you don't even look as half as good."

Gabriella just stared at her. Troy narrowed his eyes. Sharpay, who is fed up with all this nonsense, stood up and started yelling.

"HEY!" Sharpay shouted. Sheila looked at Sharpay.

"Look Blondie, I don't know who you are, but no one, and I repeat, NO ONE insults Troy and Gabriella, but me!" Sharpay said.

"Um… if you haven't noticed, I wasn't talking to you." Sheila said.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't talk! You apologize to them right now!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!" Sharpay said demandingly.

"Who made you the boss of me?"

"No one! Because I don't wanna be the boss of some spoiled, brat, like you!"

"Who said I want you to be my boss?" Sheila quickly shot back.

"No one! But even if I'm not your boss, I would suggest taping your big yapping mouth shut!" Sharpay said.

"Um… can I say something?" Ryan tried to stop the fight.

"NO!" Both Sharpay and Sheila shouted. They stopped yelling but then eyed each other. And then Sheila spoke.

"Look princess, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Apparently, _you _don't know who _you're _dealing with." Ryan said.

"Uh oh." Both Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. _Sharpay is gonna crack._ Gabriella thought.

Suddenly, Sharpay stood up, approached Sheila and suddenly dumped her soda (which is full of ice by the way) on Sheila's head.

"You have just put yourself in the path of Hurricane 'Sharpay'." Sharpay said. "Let's go guys."

Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan stood up from the table and followed Sharpay leaving an angry Sheila behind. When they finally got out of the cafeteria, they started talking.

"All right! Sharpay!" Ryan said.

"Thanks for stepping up for us!" Gabriella said.

"We would never have had the courage to do that!" Troy said.

"That's because you guys are wimps!" Sharpay jokingly said.

"Hey!" The three said in unison.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry about her. She's just jealous of you guys."

"Well, thanks again for stepping up for us." Gabriella said.

"Anytime."

In the next few days, Troy spent his free periods in the auditorium and his after school hours in the gym. The musical was on Friday at 6:00 pm.

On Friday, after school, Troy didn't bother going home. He didn't have basketball practice that afternoon because Max has some kind of worm inside him. So he spent the rest of his day rehearsing his songs and lines in the auditorium. When it was 5:30, he dressed for the musical. People were arriving. Including Ms. Garret, Kayla, Sharpay, and Ryan. Troy invited Sharpay and Ryan to watch the play from backstage. They accepted and headed backstage.

A couple of minutes passed and the auditorium is getting filled up. A few minutes before the show started, Sheila called and said she couldn't make it, saying she had a migraine. So they had to get Gabriella dressed for the lead. One more minute 'til show time and Gabriella was dressed for the lead and took her position. And then the musical started.

An hour and a half later, it was the kiss scene. This was the scene where Troy and Gabriella will talk and then kiss and then the show would end. Sharpay was paying very good attention since this would be Troy and Gabriella's first real kiss. But then, she saw a drop of water fell from the top. She looked up and saw Sheila holding a big water balloon. _So that's why she called in sick. She's planning to humiliate Troy and Gabriella. Well, not on my watch. I'm not letting her take over my job!_ Sharpay thought.

Sharpay quickly climbed the stairs leading to where Sheila was standing. When she got there, she quickly confronted Sheila.

"Sheila, you better stop what you're doing!" Sharpay said.

"Not a chance! You humiliated me in front of everybody, and now I'm humiliating your friends in front of everybody too. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

Just then, Ryan came up to see where Sharpay had gone to and he came behind Sheila (he used the opposite set of stairs) and grabbed the huge water balloon and started running the other way. But then he came upon Freddy so he tossed the water balloon to Sharpay. But Sheila came between them and caught the water balloon. But the strong force of the landing made the balloon pop and soak Sheila. The water came to the floor and drained into the tiny holes that the floor had. The water began to fall to the stage but it had a positive effect on the kissing scene. It appeared that Troy and Gabriella were kissing in the rain.

Sharpay then ran back down, happy with what she did. She caught just a few seconds of the couple kissing. And what a beautiful sight it was, even though they were getting wet.

A couple minutes later, after the musical was over and Troy and Gabriella changed into their regular clothes, they came to their parents. Their parents congratulated them. And then they reached Sharpay and Ryan.

"Did you guys know who turned on the rain machine **(A/N: I don't know what it's called so I just call it "rain machine")**?" Asked Gabriella.

"No clue." Ryan said. Technically he didn't lie because it wasn't a rain machine.

"Good job on the musical guys." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Said Troy. "I'm glad I didn't have to kiss Sheila. That wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

Just then, a man wearing sunglasses approached the group.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a 'Gabriella Montez'." Said the man.

"That would be me." Gabriella said raising her hand.

"Can you come with me please?"

Gabriella nodded and followed the man into a safe spot so they could talk privately.

"What would you say if I said you could star in a TV show?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I have just watched the musical and I thought you would be a great addition to 'A Teenager's Life' **(A/N: I made it up, so I own it)**."

"'A Teenager's Life'? You mean, if I accept this, I get to meet Rayner Richardson** (Remember Rayner Richardson from the first chapter? The guy Gabriella's obsessed with?)**?"

"You certainly will."

"I don't know, I have to think about this."

"Well, here's my card. Just give me a call if you've decided." With that, the man left and Gabriella stared at the card and then she looked at Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if that was too long! But anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Coming up next chapter: Gabriella's decision, Troy's reaction, (I might put in that she's gonna meet Rayner Richardson, depending on how long it's gonna be)**

**Coming up in later chapters: The party, Rayner Richardson being Gabriella's date, a call from the girls. And many more, so don't forget to read!**


	10. Hollywood, Be Ready

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I got 12 reviews for chapter 7. One more than chapter six! Thanks guys! I wanna thank my new reviewers: iLoVeZaCeFrOn, TheFlash017, ruthie-camden-Brewer, and lil-mo-jo. And also thanks to my regular reviewers!**

**Here's chapter 8. It's not as long as chapter 7 but I hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 8:** Hollywood, Be Ready

Gabriella thought and thought about the offer and she thought hard. She thought about how life would be like if she accepted it. _It would be so fun! I'd get to meet famous celebrities, get their autographs, or better yet, people will be asking me for my autograph and would want to meet me! People would recognize me now! I'd be famous! I could get anything that I want! But… Troy… _Gabriella thought. She told her mom the news.

"Mom, I have news."

"Good ones or bad ones?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"After the musical, a man wearing sunglasses came up to me and asked if we could talk for a while. I accepted and he was offering me a role on my favorite TV show, 'A Teenager's Life'. Now, he said to call if I made my decision and I don't know what to do!"

"Gabby that is so wonderful! You'll be recognized! You can meet other famous people!"

"I know mom. But I have to think about this."

"Okay. I understand."

So then, Gabriella went to her room to think. And she finally made her decision.

The next day, she went with Troy to the airport to bid Sharpay and Ryan goodbye.

"You two be good okay! Call us!" Sharpay shouted.

"Of course!" Troy shouted back.

"Oh, and if that Sheila girl bothers you guys again, just give us a call and we'll have personal bodyguards flown from Albuquerque." Ryan said.

"Don't worry Ry, I'm sure we can take care of it ourselves!" Gabriella answered.

And finally, they were off.

"Troy, I have to tell you something." Gabriella pulled Troy to a corner.

"You know that guy who was wearing the sunglasses who was looking for me after the musical?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He offered me a part on 'A Teenager's Life'. My favorite TV show."

"Oh, that's so cool! You could meet that guy that you always talk about! What's his name again?"

"Rayner Richardson."

"Right, him. Well, are you gonna take it?"

"Well, I thought about it and I wanna take it."

"Really? That's great!" But then Troy realizes that if she takes it, she'll be away from him. "Just… great." Troy said with less enthusiasm.

They got home an hour later. When Gabriella got in her room, she looked for the pair of pants that she wore after the musical to find that man's card. She found the pants and the card. She read it. It said, "Vincent G. Simmons" "Hollywood Agent and Handler" **(A/N: I made him up so I own him)**. And then it said the number and his email address. Gabriella called him and told him her decision.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mr. Simmons? This is Gabriella Montez from the musical that you saw in NJ High."

"Ah, Ms. Montez. Have you made your decision on whether or not you want to become part of the cast of 'A Teenager's Life'?"

"Yes. I would like you to know that I accept your offer."

"You do? Well, I will be coming there in about a week for you to sign some papers and to come pick you up. When you get here, you will be staying in a condo. The shows producers are going to be paying for the rent."

"Okay, I understand."

"And then, you will meet your cast members after you get settled in your new home."

"So I get to meet Rayner?"

"Yes you get to meet Rayner."

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Gabriella thought. _I've wanted to meet him since forever!_

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. Bye Mr. Simmons."

"Please. Call me Vince. Or better yet, call me V. Since I will be your new agent and handler."

"Okay. Bye V!" With that, Gabriella hung up the phone. _I can't believe I'm going to actually meet Rayner Richardson! The Rayner Richardson! What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna say? I better not act stupid!_

On Monday, Gabriella met up with Troy after school. They were walking home instead of taking the bus.

"Hey! I have awesome news! Vince is going to pick me up on Saturday."

"Vince?"

"Yeah! My new agent and handler. I'm gonna be living in Hollywood now since I accepted his offer! I actually get to meet Rayner Richardson! Can you believe that?"

"No, I can't."

"Well believe it, 'cause it's true!"

"Oh… um… good for you." Troy said unenthusiastically. Gabriella sensed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong? Why would you think there's something wrong? It's just me! Plain Troy with nothing wrong at all!"

"Come on. You think I can't sense if my best friend in the whole wide world has something troubling him? Come one, say it."

Troy sighed. _Best friend in the whole wide world. That's all she thinks of me. If she only felt what I felt, she would know what's bothering me. _Troy thought.

"Oh, I know. You think I would forget about you once I got started on this." Troy just stared at her blankly. Gabriella came up to him and hugged him.

"I told you. Troy. I would never forget you, even if I tried. You're the best friend a girl could ever have. And a whole lot more! What more could I ask for?" _Let's see, I could ask for us to be more than friends. But I don't think he likes me that way. Sure we kissed but that was just acting. _Gabriella thought. They finally let go of each other.

"And don't worry. I'll make sure I mention you at least five times in my acceptance speech for my first Oscar."

"Can you make that ten times?"

"Okay, ten times." With that, they kept walking. Troy slowly held Gabriella's hand. Gabriella blushed as red as a ripe tomato (Okay, maybe not but she blushed a lot). And then suddenly, she felt like playing an old game they used to play.

"Tag! You're it!" Gabriella said, running.

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna win this time!" So they ran all the way home trying to catch each other.

Gabriella was busy packing during the whole week. She packed most of her clothes, her shoes, her make up, everything. And then she came to a photo her mom took of Troy and herself on the landing of the stairs right before their performance for "Twinkle Towne". She smiled and put the photo in a small box. Making sure it's not wrinkled, scratched, or ripped.

And then Saturday came. Vince said he'd be at the house at about noon. Gabriella waited anxiously. And then Vince came.

"Hello, Gabriella."

"Hey, V."

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"I just need to get my stuff into the limo and say goodbye to my mom."

"Okay. Don't worry Mrs. Montez. I will make sure your little girl doesn't get into any trouble."

"Okay. Just make sure that she does. Even though she's gonna be a famous actress, I'm still her mother."

"Bye mom!" Gabriella hugged her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Bye sweetie! See you in the summer!"

"You too!" With that, Gabriella closed the door to her house and went to the limo waiting for them. Just then, she sees Troy running up to her.

"Hey!" Troy shouted.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to have a final goodbye."

"Troy, I'm coming back here for summer vacation, and it's almost summer anyway."

"I know, but that just seems to be a very long time"

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure I call you every night."

"You better!"

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Troy said. Gabriella laughed and got in the car and rolled down the window.

"Wish me luck!" She waved to Troy and gave him a flying kiss. Troy waved back. He waved until he couldn't see the limo anymore and then he sighed.

About seven hours later, they arrive at LA. It was only four o'clock **(A/N: There's a three hour time difference between California and New Jersey)**. So they headed straight to Gabriella's new condo to do some decorating.

They reached the condo. It was pretty big. It was as big as the first floor of her house back in NJ. So it was cool. V helped her redecorate. They finished about four hours later.

"Thanks for the help V."

"Sure thing." And then V left and Gabriella had the condo all to herself. She decided she would call Troy. She picked up the phone and then suddenly put it back again. She just remembered the time difference. Since her internal clock was still three hours ahead, she was tired. So she went to sleep early.

The next day, she was woken up by the sound of her cell phone. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:30. She looked at her cell phone. It was V.

"Hello?"

"Rise and shine sleepy head. It's time for you to get up and get dressed because today, you're going to meet your new cast members and bond with them a little bit. Including Rayner Richardson." Gabriella suddenly perked up by the sound of her celebrity crush's name.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower now! You got me excited!"

"I'll pick you up at about nine. You are going to have Sunday brunch with your new cast members!"

"Okay! Bye!" Gabriella hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom.

When it was nine, Gabriella was ready. She had on an orange top, white pants, orange and white sneaks, a white chunky bracelet, an orange watch, an orange headband, and cool sunglasses to top it all off. She also had on orange purse. She wanted to look perfect in front of Rayner. And suddenly, V arrived.

"My, my, you look gorgeous for someone who's just having brunch."

"Well, this isn't home anymore, this is Hollywood."

"True. Let's go then!" Gabriella hopped onto the limo. A few minutes later, she arrived at "Chili's". She stepped out of the limo and couldn't believe what she saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to cut it short but I want you guys to guess what she saw. Well I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

**Coming up next chapter: What Gabriella saw, Gabriella works on her first episode of "A Teenager's Life". (I'll try to add more)**

**Coming up in later chapters: the party, a phone call from the girls, and a little help from daddy Evans.**


	11. So What's The Plan?

**A/N: Thanks guys! It must've been an off day yesterday 'cause I only had six reviews! That'a half of the chapter before that! Well anyway, thanks to my new reviewers: SimplyMarvy, and TroyandGabriella2gether4ever. And thanks to my regulars!**

**Here's the next chapter.It's not that long, but I think it's longer than the chapter before this but. I hope you guys like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 9: **So What's The Plan?

Gabriella stepped out of the limo and couldn't believe what she saw. Rayner Richardson actually held the door for her. With white roses in his other hand! _Were those for me? Probably not. Maybe those are for his girlfriend or something. _Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella, these are for you." Rayner said, giving Gabriella the bouquet. _Or not._

"Thank…" Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence because she got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. But then she quickly snapped back to reality. "…you. I didn't know you were such a gentleman."

"Well that's because we've just met. I'm Rayner Richardson."

"Of course. And I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella and Rayner shook hands. "These roses are beautiful. And they're my favorite. How'd you know?" Rayner looked at V.

"Let me introduce you to your other new cast mates." They walked over to a group of people.

"Gabriella, this is Serena Lloyd. She plays-"

"Natasha. Nice to meet you." Gabriella shook hands with a tall, green-eyed, brunette. "Nice to meet you too Gabriella." Next they approached a tallish man who had brown eyes and long blonde hair.

"This is Drake Campbell. He plays-"

"Mitchell. It's very nice to meet you." Gabriella shook Drake's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Glad you could be in the show." Then they come up to a taller African American man with natural hazel eyes and long black hair in dreadlocks.

"This is Terrell Dwight. He plays-"

"Duncan. So nice to meet you." Gabriella shook Terrell's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too. Welcome to the show." And lastly, they come up to a tall, middle aged, blonde woman with gray eyes.

"And lastly, Gabriella, this is Rachel Richardson. My mom. She plays-"

"Nicole. Who is also your mom on the show. It's really nice to meet you." Gabriella shook Rachel's hand. "So nice to meet you too sweetie."

"Wow, Gabby. I may call you Gabby right?"

"You may."

"Looks like you already know half the people on the show. Jeremy Lake and Desiree Sullivan can't be here because Jeremy had a very important doctor's appointment and Desiree had a CD signing. But they said to say hi."

"Tell them, I can't wait to meet them."

"Let's head inside, shall we?"

"We shall."

All seven of them (Gabriella, Rayner, Serena, Drake, Terrell, Rachel, and V) went inside the restaurant to have brunch.

After the brunch, Gabriella goes back home to her condo. She calls Troy to tell him that she actually had brunch with the cast of "A Teenager's Life".

"You did? So how'd it go?"

"It was awesome! And guess who I met."

_Here we go again with the Rayner thing._ Troy thought. "You met Rayner Richardson and all his glory, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah! He was so cool! And he's a total sweetie!" And they talked about a lot more other stuff. Then when she finished her conversation with Troy, she calls the gang in Albuquerque and tell them that she had brunch with the cast of "A Teenager's Life" and that she was gonna be part of the show.

After that, she changes clothes for Church since it's Sunday, and she was off to Church.

When she came back home, she changed to her regular clothes, has dinner and calls her mom and tells her about the day she had.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did. And the best part was, I got to meet Rayner Richardson, in person. And I got to touch his hand."

"Is Rayner the boy you've been obsessing with since his new show went on?"

"Yeah. That's the one." They talked a little bit more and finally they hung up. Gabriella changed into her PJs and got a good book and crawled into bed. An hour later, she closed the book and went to bed.

Gabriella was woken by the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She got up and got ready for a frantic day. Today, she was gonna rehearse her first episode of "A Teenager's Life". She now plays "Charlene" a girl that likes "Jericho" (Rayner's character). She took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, did her hair and makeup and was off to the set. When she got there, it was a mess. Everyone was rushing. She just avoided everybody and got to the set. Vince came up to her and gave her some kind of booklet.

"This is the script for the episode. I highlighted your lines so you wouldn't get confused. All you have to do is memorize them and then act. Just like you did in that musical with that boy. What's his name?"

"Troy."

"Yeah, him. Okay, make me proud!" With that, V left Gabriella alone. She went to her trailer/dressing room to read and memorize her lines in peace and quiet. She had a big part in the show. She read her lines the first time and then the second time, the third time she read them, she tried to say them with feeling. And then the fourth time she read them, she tried to say them without looking at the script. By the seventh time, she got it all memorized perfectly. Now all she had to do was add feeling. By the ninth time, she got it all down. Then there was a knock on her door. And then Vince came in.

"Hey, you sound like you've been practicing a lot. We start rehearsals in fifteen minutes. Someone sent this for you." V handed Gabriella a bouquet of white roses. "Looks like it was from a boy." And then V left.

Gabriella read the card that was with the roses. All it said was, "From Your Blue-Eyed Boy". _Rayner is so sweet!_ _What if he likes me? Oh, my God!_ Gabriella thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella came out of her trailer/dressing room and went to the set. They all got to places and the director yelled "Action!" Since it was just rehearsals, they didn't get their hair and makeup done. Or changed their wardrobe.

As usual, Rayner and the rest of the cast delivered their lines perfectly. Gabriella, on the other hand, not so perfectly. Maybe because it was her first time on a Hollywood set, or maybe because she's in the same room as her celebrity heartthrob. Well, whatever the reason, it's keeping Gabriella from doing a good job.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" V asked.

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"This is my first time rehearsing with the cast of 'A Teenager's Life' and my first time on a real Hollywood set."

"Oh. This might help. Imagine that the set was the stage you were on back at NJ High. And imagine that Rayner was that boy, what's his name again?"

"Troy."

"Troy right. And imagine that the rest of your cast mates are your friends back in NJ High." _That's the problem. I had no friends at NJ High. Except for Troy._ Gabriella thought. So she just imagined that the rest of the cast was her friends back in Albuquerque.

When Gabriella took Vince's advice. She got better at delivering her lines. A lot better. It's like she didn't even read it from a script. It sounded and looked like she was saying it from her heart. Maybe because when she's with her real friends, she can open up her heart and say what's in it freely, without being conscious that she'll mess up or they'll laugh at her.

The rest of the rehearsal went great. Tomorrow, they were going to rehearse a different scene. After rehearsals, the cast went for some pizza, including Gabriella. When she got back, she went straight to the bathroom for another shower. She called her mom, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie and told them about what an awesome day she had. After that, she went on the Internet for a while and checked her email. She didn't have anything interesting so she signed off and went to bed.

The next day at Albuquerque, Sharpay can't help but think about Gabriella and her new career and Troy. And then she had a brilliant idea that might actually work **(A/N: I know, that is so rare)**. Before Sharpay and Ryan got out of the limo in front of the school, she asked her dad a question.

"Daddy, didn't you say you're really good friends with the producer of 'A Teenager's Life'?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, honey?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Rayner Richardson for a while."

"No. You may not go out with Rayner Richardson."

"I don't want to go out with him! I just wanted to talk!"

"Okay. I'll do that right after you come home from school."

"Thank you daddy! I love you!"

"Love you too princess! What about you Ryan, don't you have something for me to do too?"

"No. I'm good. See you later dad! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Later at lunch, Sharpay forced the gang to sit at her table again.

"What is it Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah? What's so important, that all of us have to sit here again?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, and how important is it?" That was Jason.

"Well, if you guys stopped asking then maybe I could answer your questions." Sharpay said. With a very good point. Everyone sat down at the table.

"You guys know that Gabriella is starring in a TV show right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-" Zeke butted in.

"I'm not finished!" Sharpay shouted. "And you guys know how Troy keeps telling us that he misses her a lot but won't tell her, right?"

"Right." Everyone said.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" They talked about Sharpay's plan for the rest of the lunch hour. **(A/N: Don't worry. I'll tell you guys at the end of the story what Sharpay's plan was)**

After they stopped talking about it. Ryan spoke.

"Don't get too excited guys."

"Why not?" Asked Zeke.

"Because if dad doesn't approve, we're gonna go with plan B."

"Which is?" Kelsie asked.

"We don't know yet, but we know it's gonna take a lot of hard work. Sharpay, you could break a nail!"

"NO! I am NOT breaking a nail. Do you hear me? I may be doing work but I am not breaking a nail!"

"Chill, I was just joking!" Ryan said.

"Well you're not very good at it! But if my plan _does_ work, you guys make sure you pack enough stuff because we are going to be there for a long time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was Chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Coming up next chapter: Rayner gets a call, they carry out Sharpay's plan witha little more help from daddy Evans.**

**Coming up in later chapters: Gabriella has a date! The party, and something about the white roses. That's not all! So keep reading!**


	12. Dad's Number One Fan

**A/N: Thanks you guys! You guys are awesome! I got nine reviews for my last chapter which is three more than the chapter before that! I also got a new review for chapter one and a new review for chapter five! Thanks a lot to my new reviewers: wutitdo1234, Vijay Reddy, and HSMFAN1. Also, thanks to my regular reviewers!**

**TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER - Don't worry, you'll find out the plan soon enough.**

**Vijay Reddy - Yeah, but their move wasn't for the company, it was for them.**

**xoxo-jeniie-xoxo - don't worry, you guys will all find out what the plan is when I write it down in the future chapters. **

**xo-MidnightSun-ox - No! Not the mutant baboons!**

**lil-mo-jo - maybe you could go with them! if daddy Evans says you could!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 10. It's not very long though. But I hope you guys still like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 10: **Dad's #1 Fan

**(A/N: Remember, we're still in Albuquerque)** After school, Sharpay and Ryan both went straight to the limo that was waiting for them. Their chauffer opened the door for them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Ms. Evans."

"Good afternoon, Douglas." Sharpay said. Ryan did his secret handshake with him and then went in the limo. _Good, Ms. Evans is in a good mood. _Douglas thought. And then he went to the driver's side and got in the limo and started driving. It was a fairly long limo so if Ryan and Sharpay talked, Douglas wouldn't hear it. Ryan spoke.

"So you gonna call Rayner?"

"Yeah."

"But what if he doesn't want to be part of your plan?"

"He needs to be. Besides, he owes me. And this is how he's gonna pay me back."

"How does he owe you?"

"Remember that time when we went to California to watch him film another episode of his show?"

"Yeah."

"Well, his team of stylists and wardrobe consultants **(A/N: I don't know what they're called, so I just call them wardrobe consultants, you know the people who pick out the actor's clothes)** couldn't make it in time because their flight back to California was delayed and he didn't have anyone to make him look good for the camera. And he couldn't put on the make up by himself because… well because he's a guy and guys don't know how to do that."

"I know how to do that."

"Yeah. But that's because you're my brother and me and mom taught you how so if there was an emergency and you suddenly need to perform, you would know how to put it on yourself."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, you know how I always brought my make up kit with me? Well, I told him I could fix him up, do his hair, and pick out his clothes and he agreed. So I did all that, and by the time he had to go on air, he was picture perfect. So there. That's how he owes me."

"Okay, cool." Just then, they arrived home to their huge house. Scratch that. Their huge _mansion_. Douglas opened the door for them and they got off the limo and into their home. They immediately looked for their dad. She found him signing papers in his private office.

"Hey daddy!" Sharpay ran into the room and hugged her father.

"Hey dad!" Ryan walked into the room and just nodded at his father.

"Daddy, can you call him now?"

"Of course sweetheart. Hold on one minute." Mr. Evans dropped everything that he's doing and reached for his cell phone. He dialed the producer's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, hello? Is this Harold?… This is William… How you doing?… I'm doing fine myself thanks, listen, my daughter wants to talk to Rayner Richardson I was wondering if you could put him on the line… no, no, she doesn't want to date him… uh huh… okay… great… okay…" Then he handed the phone to Sharpay. "He's coming." Sharpay took the phone and put it on her ear. She waited for Rayner.

"Hello?" Rayner answered.

"Hey, Rayner. This is Sharpay."

"Look, I'm very flattered that you wanna go out and stuff-

"Hold it! No offense, but I DO NOT want to go out with you! Why does everyone think that?"

"Oh, sorry. And none taken."

"I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Just consider us even if you do this for me."

"Okay. Shoot." And then Sharpay started telling him about her plan. A couple of minutes later, she stopped.

"You sure that's gonna work?"

"Just trust me. If it doesn't, I'll go to plan B."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know yet but considering that it's gonna be _my _idea, it'll be great."

"Okay, I'll tell the other guys. So, I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone.

"So, did he agree?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I told you." Sharpay got back to the office and handed the phone back to her dad. It was Ryan's turn.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, kiddo. Anything." Mr. Evans dropped everything he was doing once again. He's a family guy. Family comes first to him no matter what. And then Ryan tells him about Sharpay's plan and finally he stopped.

"And Sharpay thought of that by the way."

"Sharpay?" He turned to his daughter. "You thought of this?" Sharpay nodded. Mr. Evans spoke again. "You, young lady are…" _Oh, no. Please don't say grounded! _Sharpay thought. "…Very thoughtful."

"Huh?" Both Sharpay and Ryan said in unison.

"Rayner Richardson owed you a favor and you use it to help other people. That is really nice."

"Thank you daddy." Sharpay came over to hug him. "Promise not to tell anyone I did anything nice?"

"Why not?"

"I have a reputation at school."

"Oh, okay. And whatever you need, I'll gladly help." So Sharpay told him what he needed to do.

Back in California, Gabriella was having fun rehearsing with her cast mates and when Friday came, she had to perform in front of a studio audience with cameras and microphones. She had her hair and make up done and slipped into her wardrobe and she was ready. V came up to her.

"Hey, how you doing, superstar?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous, but I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Gabriella took V's advice again and pretended that it was a stage instead of a set and her cast mates were her friends. When she did, she went through it perfectly. After filming, she went back to her dressing room. Her new fans waiting for her outside for autographs and pictures. She was nice enough to do those but after half an hour of posing and writing, she got tired and she went in to change to her regular clothes and take off the make up. Then she saw something on her dresser. It was a foam finger saying "You're #1". She put her hand in and she felt a card. "From Your #1 Fan" _Rayner is the sweetest!_ Gabriella thought.

Gabriella was getting used to this kind of life. On weekdays, she wakes up early to rehearse, on Friday, they film, and on weekends, she chills. They get a week off every month. A couple of months later, it was summer and its almost time to go back to New Jersey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Told you guys it wasn't that long. But I hope you guys like it anyway! The next chapter's not gonna be that long either.**

**Coming up next chapter: they carry out Sharpay's plan, Gabriella has a date! (told you it would be short)**

**Coming up in later chapters: the party, the gang is spying, someone gets heartbroken. So much more! So wait for them!**


	13. The Question

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chance to put it up yesterday. I wasn't home most of the time though and I woke up really late. So, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting! Thanks for the reviews guys! I got ten reviews for the last chapter! Which was the same as the chapter before that! I got a new review for chapter elevan! I also have a new review for Chapter six. Thanks to my new reviewers: ErikaEfron-Pikula, and lol925.**

**lipshake - Don't worry, he'll be coming.**

**TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER - I don't know. you'll find out.**

**TheFlash017 - they're doing the plan right now!**

**xo-MidnightSun-ox - Yay! I love ninjas! **

**lil-mo-jo - maybe you should disguise yourself as Sharpay! He will do anything for his little princess!**

**lArkA52 - I'm not sure. You'll find out.**

**ErikaEfron-Pikula - Is your brother a "Travis Johnson" too? Maybe they're twins!**

**lol925 - thanks! glad you like it! they're doing the plan right now!**

**LUVSRW - I don't really know for sure. You'll have to read to find out.**

**And now, here's the next chapter! Sorry, but this one is a short one too! It's not shorter than the last one, but still short! At least, I think it is! I promise I'll make the next one longer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 11: **The Question

Meanwhile back in Albuquerque, school just let out, it was summer and everybody was ready for it. Including the gang.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"Let's do this!" That was Zeke.

"Okay." Said Kelsie.

"Flight number seventy-two to Los Angeles, California is now ready to board. Again flight number seventy-two to Los Angeles, California is now ready to board." The announcer said. They were in the airport getting ready to go to Los Angeles to visit Gabriella.

"That's us." Ryan said.

"Bye daddy!" Sharpay shouted and ran to her father and gave him a huge hug.

"Bye princess, I'll miss you." He kissed Sharpay's forehead.

Ryan came up to his dad and gave him a hug too.

"You too, kiddo. Take care of your baby sister for me."

"I will, dad. See you in a few."

With that, everybody boarded the plane to LA. A couple of minutes later, they were off.

During the plane ride, most of the time, Sharpay was reading a magazine, Ryan was asleep, Chad was spinning his basketball on his finger, Taylor was reading a book, Kelsie was writing poems and songs, Jason was gorging himself with the in-flight snacks, and Zeke was perfecting his recipe for cookies.

Three hours later, **(A/N: I don't know how many hours it takes to get from Albuquerque to San Francisco so I just made it up)** they arrived at the Los Angeles airport. Then they each got their luggage from the carousel and went outside and called two cabs. The boys got on one and the girls got on the other one, they put their luggage in the trunk, then they went in the cabs and they were off to their hotels.

The next day, they woke up a little earlier than they should because their internal clocks are still used to the Mountain Time instead of the Pacific Time. They got dressed and headed to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. They ate pancakes, sausages, croissants, toast, eggs, etc. They each had a heavy breakfast. After they ate breakfast, they called a limo. After all, Sharpay's dad was paying for it.

They got in the limo and discussed what they're gonna do when they got to the studio.

"Okay, so you guys know what to do?" Ryan said. Everyone nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

When they finally got to the studio, they got off the limo and went to the gates. The guard interrogated them.

"Excuse me but do you have a pass?"

Sharpay and Ryan showed the guard their passes.

"But what about the others?"

"They're with us."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to have a pass for everyone so everyone can get in."

"Don't you know who I am?" Sharpay asked the guard. "I am the daughter of William Evans!" She shouted. Suddenly, she saw Rayner through the gates. She called him. "Rayner!" Rayner looked and saw Sharpay and Ryan waving at him.

"Sharpay! Ryan! Nice to see you guys!" Rayner said, running towards the gate. "Kev, let them in."

"I'm sorry Mr. Richardson. I'm sorry Ms. Evans." The guard named "Kev" opened the gates. Everyone piled in. Everyone was so shocked to see Rayner Richardson in person.

"So this is your crew, huh?"

"I prefer to call them, 'friends' instead of 'crew'." Sharpay said.

"Mr. Richardson, it is so nice meeting you." Taylor said. She kept shaking his hand vigorously. "I am a huge fan, I have watched your show since it came out. It is just so nice-"

"Uh… Taylor. His arm is gonna fall off if you keep doing that." Zeke said. Taylor let go of his hand

"I am so sorry. It's just that I haven't met any famous person this up close before, and I am just so-"

"Taylor!" Everyone shouted.

"It's okay Taylor. And please call me 'Rayner'. 'Mr. Richardson' is so formal. And besides, my dad already uses that name and I don't want to be a copy cat." Rayner smiled at Taylor. Taylor was looking at him in shock.

"He knows my name!" Everyone laughed.

"Of course I know your name. I know everyone's name. Sharpay has talked about everyone. You're Taylor, you're Chad, you're Kelsie, you're Jason, and you're Zeke." Rayner said pointing to the right person when he said their names.

"Did Sharpay tell you about how awesomely cool I am?" Chad asked.

"No. I think she missed that part." They all laughed. "But she was right about one thing though."

"What?" Chad asked.

"She said, you're a show-off." Everyone laughed. Including Chad.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Chad said, but kept on laughing.

"Come one, I'll show you guys to the set." Rayner showed everybody in the gang the set they use and the booklet of scripts, he showed them the cameras, the microphones, the props and some of the costumes that they wear. And then he gave them autographed posters of the cast. Then he showed him to Gabriella's dressing room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella answered.

"It's Rayner."

"I'll be just a second." Gabriella answered. She fixed herself first before she had to face Rayner. She wanted to look perfect in front of him. Then she went outside.

"Yeah?"

"I think someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

And then as if they practiced it, they all went into Gabriella's view one by one.

"Oh, my God!" Gabriella shouted. Then she ran over and hugged each one.

"What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you guys in so long!"

"Well, we figured that we wanted to see you film an episode." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and we'll be hosting your farewell party." Zeke said.

"Farewell party?"

"Yeah, it's a party right before you go back to New Jersey. After all, you're not gonna see this place again until September." Kelsie said.

"But guys, you don't have to do this."

"We know, but we want to." Jason said. "You're our friend."

"Thank you guys so much!" And then they did a group hug.

"But, who paid for all the stuff?" They all looked at Sharpay and Ryan.

"Sharpay? Ryan? You paid for all this?" Gabriella asked. The twins laughed.

"Of course not!" Ryan said.

"Daddy did!" Sharpay said.

"Oh, well tell Mr. Evans that I said thank you."

"Why not now? Mr. Evans is right here." Ryan said pointing to himself.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Gabriella replied. But then a voice behind them spoke.

"Actually, he's right. Mr. Evans _is_ right here.

They all turned to see who it is. They saw daddy Evans standing there.

"Daddy!" Sharpay shouted and ran to hug her father. "Hey princess!"

"Hey dad!" Ryan hugged him too. "How you doing, kiddo?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"Well, I just came to see how your plan is working out." When everyone heard him say "your plan" they all mouthed "No" to him because they didn't want Gabriella to find out about the plan.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Plan… uh… plan… for the… party! Right! Plan for the party!" Zeke said nervously.

"Right. 'Cause you can't have the best party without having it planned out first!" Taylor said, after him.

"Yeah! I mean, what other plans could we possibly have? I mean, if we had any, it sure wouldn't involve you and-!" Suddenly, Taylor elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything else. She also pinched him behind his neck so Gabriella wouldn't see. "OW!" Chad shouted. Gabriella looked at him while he was rubbing his neck. "Neck cramps!"

"Oh. So when's it gonna be?"

"The party? Oh it's gonna be three nights before you go back to New Jersey." Sharpay answered.

"Okay. Cool." Gabriella looked at Rayner. "Did you know that they were planning this?"

"Yeah. I never told you but Sharpay's my friend." Rayner said. Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "You knew Rayner Richardson even before I moved to New Jersey? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked!" Was Sharpay's answer.

"Gabriella, can I ask you a question?" Rayner said. Gabriella nodded. "Will you be my date to the party?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, if you guys thought that was short. I'll make the next chapter longer. I hope. You see how daddy Evans always calls Sharpay "princess" and Ryan "kiddo"? He's a real family guy.**

**Coming up next chapter: Gabriella's answer, the party, someone gets heartbroken**

**Coming up in later chapters: Gabriella moves back home. (I'll try to add more, but that'll probably be the last chapter. But I hope not! I don't want to end my story yet!)**


	14. Dates, Cakes, and Heartaches

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I got fifteen reviews for my last chapter! Which was five more than the chapter before that! Thanks to my new reviewers:Bebe, Phoenix Feather Queen, xXsilversunXx, pebbles-05, HorseLover20693, lace, and Disneychannelchick. I'm sorry if I missed anybody it's just that, there are so many chapters now that I can't keep track of who's new or not! You guys are awesome!**

**Those of you asking where'd Troy go, don't worry, he's in this chapter. And the plan is going well.**

**Well, this is the next chapter. It's not that long but it's longer than the last one! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 12: **Mates, Dates, and Heartaches

"Would you be my date to the party? Rayner asked. Gabriella was dumbstruck for the moment but when everyone was shaking her vigorously, she finally came to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard you asking me to the party." Gabriella finally said.

"I did. Just now. Would you be my date to the party?" Rayner said. Gabriella became woozy and she fainted. Daddy Evans caught her just in time before she hit the cement. He brought Gabriella into her dressing room and laid her on the small couch.

About a couple of minutes later, Gabriella woke up.

"So I guess that was a yes?" Rayner said.

"Yeah, that was a yes." Gabriella answered.

"Great! So, I'll see you there!" Rayner said, winking at the gang. They nodded back.

"Where is it gonna be anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"The party's gonna be in my vacation house here in LA." Daddy Evans replied.

"Which is where exactly?" Jason asked.

"It's just a couple of blocks from here. It's a big red house. Or rather, _mansion._ You can't miss it even if you tried."

"You have _two _mansions?" Zeke asked Ryan.

"Actually, we have about six. We live in the Albuquerque one, there's the LA one, the NYC one, the Paris one, the Tokyo one, and the Sydney one."

"You guys must be really, really, really rich!" Kelsie said. "What do you do with the other one's when you don't stay in them?"

"We let people rent it. That's how we get a couple more bucks." Daddy Evans said. "Well, anyway, princess, kiddo, you can stay at the hotel if you want. I'll be at the mansion, okay?"

"I'll stay at the hotel. But I'll come by sometimes." Ryan said.

"Me too, daddy!" Sharpay said.

"All right, you kids have fun. I'll be heading home." With that, daddy Evans left the studio.

That Friday, the gang watched Gabriella film an episode of the show. There was an audience for the show since it was a sit-com. People never knew how complicated it was. You have to follow the director's instructions all the time. Even when you just turn your head. There was the lighting, the many cameras, the microphones, the slates, and everything else. And you have to remember your lines and say them like you mean them on top of that. The gang was confused. But they got through with the episode.

The cast went to their dressing rooms and changed to their regular clothes. Then they met their fans outside to sign some autographs and take some pictures. Gabriella couldn't believe how many different fans she had every week.

"Gabby that was awesome!" Taylor said after Gabriella finished meeting her fans.

"I know!" Chad said. "Do you think you could get me a small walk-on role?"

"I'll tell the director and see if he likes you." Gabriella said.

"Cool."

"Gabby, we never realized how hard it was just to film _one _episode." Zeke said.

"It's not really that hard once you get used to it." They continued talking for a while and then they headed to their homes.

Three weeks later, it was almost time for the party. The girls are taking Gabriella shopping for a new dress to wear to the party.

"So, what do you think of this one?" Sharpay said, holding up a bright pink very short dress.

I don't know. It's too bright for me. And I'm not exposing myself that much."

"What about this one?" Taylor said, holding up a long full-length black dress.

"It's too black."

"This one?" Said Kelsie, holding a blue mid-length dress with a ribbon.

"Kelsie, that's awesome! I'll take it!" Gabriella got the dress and paid for it. "What about you guys? Aren't you guys getting dresses?"

"We are." Kelsie said. So they spent a couple more minutes looking for dresses.

Sharpay found a bright pink mid-length dress with a quite low neckline, but she knew how to fix it.

Taylor found a strapless black dress with a pink bow. So now all that's left is Kelsie.

"What's wrong Kels? Why don't you try out some dresses?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I'm not used to wearing dresses, really."

"Come on, you'll like it. Try this one." Gabriella handed Kelsie a dress. A few minutes later, Kelsie came out wearing an orange, strapless, mid-length dress, with a side ribbon.

"Kelsie, you look amazing! And I don't say that to anybody!" Sharpay said.

"We should go get that! Come on! Get dressed back to your regular clothes! We are getting that dress for you." Taylor insisted. Kelsie did what she was told and Gabriella paid for the dresses.

"Is this a formal party?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it's semi-formal. Because it'll be like going to the prom or homecoming."

"What time is it going to start?" Kelsie asked.

"Seven o'clock." Sharpay answered.

Meanwhile back in Albuquerque, Troy was getting ready to. Getting ready to leave. He still cannot believe that he was flying all the way across the country to see Gabriella! For free! Sharpay (actually, Sharpay's dad) was paying for it. The plane ride, the cab, the hotel room, everything! Even when he eats, it's all free!

He was leaving Friday morning. He had all his things packed and he was ready to go. _Hollywood, get ready because Troy Bolton is coming! _Troy thought.

Friday morning came. Gabriella woke up at five-thirty. It was earlier than usual because she was excited about her date this evening. She placed her dress and shoes on the bed and took a shower. After she took a shower, she went straight to the set to film the episode.

They ended filming at five-thirty. Just enough time for Gabriella get dressed, get her hair done, and primp before the party.

At six, Gabriella was finished getting dressed. All she has to do now is put her shoes on and get her hair done. Which would take her about thirty minutes since she's just going to curl her hair and let it down.

Meanwhile at the LA airport, Troy has just arrived and Sharpay and Ryan were picking him up.

"Listen, we can't let Gabriella know you're here." Sharpay ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise." Ryan answered.

"Oh, okay. Can we stop at the flower shop before we go to the hotel? I wanna get Gabby something."

"Sure. But remember, you only have an hour until the party." Sharpay reminded him.

They stopped at the flower shop and Troy was browsing through the flowers. He finally found a bouquet that he thinks Gabriella would like. It was a bouquet of white roses with a big red rose right in the middle. _It's perfect._ Troy thought. He got the roses and Sharpay paid for them, even though Troy said he wanted to pay for them but he didn't wanna upset Sharpay. Then they went to the hotel.

Everybody was getting ready. Troy had on black pants, black shoes, a white undershirt, a blue long-sleeved polo, which isn't buttoned, a loose tie, and a suit jacket on top. He was ready. But Sharpay said, that she was gonna call him when Gabriella was ready.

Fifteen minutes before the party, daddy Evans sent two limos out. One to pick up the boys, and one to pick up the girls. Everybody went in their perspective limos.

When they arrived, the boys got out first. They stood in front of the mansion, waiting for the girls to come out. They were all wearing suits except their shirts were unbuttoned and untucked, and their ties were loose. They all had different gifts for their dates.

Finally, the girls came out, starting with Kelsie. Everyone was stunned to see her. She was wearing a dress and she was all made up! Make up and everything! She went to Jason and Jason gave her a pair of earrings that matched her dress perfectly.

Then, Taylor came out. She was wearing her black dress and came to Chad. He gave her a silver, chain necklace with hearts. He put it around her neck.

Then Desiree came out **(A/N: Desiree is in the show)**. She was about as tall as Ryan, with straight brunette hair, and gorgeous greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a short, aqua dress. She went right to Ryan. Ryan gave her a three-carat diamond ring. **(A/N: Man, he's rich!)**.

"They're going out?" Zeke asked Rayner.

"On and off in the past two years. If you ask me, I think it's really getting serious between them."

"Why hasn't Ryan said anything about her?" Zeke asked.

"Because he wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want people coming up to him saying, 'Can you give me Desiree's number? She's so hot! You're not going out with her are you?' If someone said that to him, he would've probably said something that he would regret for the rest of his life. He really likes her, and she really likes him."

Then Sharpay came out wearing the pink dress that she bought. She went straight to Zeke. Zeke gave her a small cake with the words, "For my Cinderella" written in pink icing.

Finally, Gabriella came out. She was looking gorgeous! She was wearing her blue dress that she got with silver shoes and a silver necklace. She went to Rayner and Rayner put a corsage on Gabriella's wrist. Then they went inside and started the party!

Everyone was dancing with their dates, talking to their friends, really having a great time. Gabriella was really happy dancing with Rayner,

At eight, Troy couldn't take it anymore. He was going to the party right now whether Sharpay wanted him to or not. He got down to the lobby and called a cab. He got in the cab, gave the driver the address and waited. When he got there, he went right inside and went to find Sharpay.

"Sharpay! I was bored in the hotel, why haven't you called me yet?"

"Because it's not time yet. Just stay here and I promise you'll see Gabriella soon enough." Sharpay gave the signal to Zeke by pulling her right earlobe twice. He passed it on to Kelsie, who passed it on to Chad, who passed it on to Ryan who finally passed it on to Rayner.

Rayner led Gabriella outside to talk.

"I'm having really fun tonight." Gabriella said.

"Me too. I'm glad I asked you out."

"I know. I had a really huge crush on you even before I started doing the show."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I imagined being with you, hugging you and kissing you."

"Oh. I think I'll make your imaginations come true."

They were leaning in for the kiss real slowly.

Meanwhile inside, Sharpay got Troy's arm and led him to a doorway. "Stay here. You'll see Gabriella." With that, Sharpay left him alone. When Troy was looking out, he did see Gabriella. Her lips a few inches from Rayner Richardson's. Tears started to form in his eyes but he wiped it off with his sleeve. He dropped the roses and walkedaway from everybody else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Poor Troy! **

**Coming up next chapter: What's Gabriella gonna do when she finds out Troy came to see her?**

**Coming up in later chapters: Just wait for it! (Yes, there's more!)**

**If you wanna see the dresses mentioned in the story, come to my profile! Sorry if you guys don't like the dressesI picked! I don't really have a sense of style when it comes to dresses.**


	15. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Okay, you guys are sooo awesome! I got nineteen reviews for my last chapter! That is insane! That's four more than the chapter before that! Thanks to my new reviewers: troyella kind of girl////////, Diana, allie, and Elisa! And thanks to my regular reviewers!**

**xo-MidnightSun-ox - Don't be mad yet! Rayner is a good guy!**

**troyella kind of girl - no, they're not going to be a couple.**

**Zanessa Fan - don't worry, you'll be unconfused when you read this chapter.**

**SimplyMarvy - Sharpay's not mean to Troy. It's all part of the plan.**

**lol925 - Sharpay's plan will work! I'll make it work! I'm the author!**

**lArKA52 - yeah, this is Troyella. and there are a couple more chapters to come.**

**Elisa - thanks! glad you like it! Sharpay is helping them so don't worry.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if you guys think it's kinda rushed but it's the best thing I could think of. So, here it is!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 13: **What Have I Done?

Troy saw Gabriella in the arms of another man, their lips a few inches apart. He couldn't take it so he drops his bouquet of flowers and walks off, away from everybody. He went outside and sat on one of the benches, trying to compose himself but failed. He was crying harder than he ever did.

_What was I thinking? She would never love me like that. I don't even know why I came here in the first place. She is my best gal friend but I want to be something more. But obviously she already has someone else. _Troy thought.

Meanwhile with Kelsie and Jason, they were following Troy all along. Just to make sure that he stays in the party. Jason takes out his walkie-talkie.

"Sharpay, this is Jason, can you read me?"

"Yes. So where's Troy?"

"He's sitting on one of the benches in the backyard."

"Oh, good. I'll tell everybody just in case."

Sharpay gives the message to everybody except Rayner because his is turned off because he was with Gabriella right now.

Meanwhile, with Gabriella, she doesn't even know that Troy was there, looking at her, heartbroken. She opened her eyes and saw that her lips were only a few centimeters from Rayner's.

"Wait." Gabriella said, and she and Rayner both backed away.

"What's wrong?" Rayner asked.

"It's just that… I really don't know how to explain it." Gabriella answered.

"Listen, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Thanks. Oh, yeah, and thanks for the flowers and the foam finger."

"What flowers and foam finger?"

"The ones you sent me and put in my dressing room."

"I didn't send you flowers and a foam finger. The only thing I gave you was the bouquet of flowers when we first met."

"Then if that wasn't you, who was 'Your Blue-Eyed Boy' and 'Your #1 Fan'?" And then it caught her eye. Gabriella walked to the bouquet of roses on the floor. She picked it up and smelled it. She thought it was beautiful. With the white roses surrounding a single red rose. She read the card. It said:

_Freaky Math Girl,_

_I just knew you would love these._

_From,_

_Me_

Then it comes to her. _Troy_. She thought. "He's here." She said out loud.

"Who's here?" Rayner said coming up to her.

"Oh, no one. Will you excuse me?" With that, Gabriella went inside to go look for Troy. When Gabriella was out of sight, Rayner took out his walkie-talkie.

"Rayner to Chad. Rayner to Chad. Do you hear me?"

Meanwhile, with Chad, he was dancing with Taylor so Taylor was listening in too since she knew about the plan.

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Gabriella's inside looking for Troy. Over."

"Got that. Oh, and did you guys kiss?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We weren't supposed to. Sharpay said that if she doesn't back off first, I would."

"Oh, I thought you guys were gonna kiss."

"I'm not going to kiss someone who's obviously in love with someone else."

"Can we just get this over with?" Taylor shouts.

"Okay. Um… Rayner I gotta go. Gabriella's coming." With that, Chad turned his walkie-talkie off. Gabriella goes up to Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys. Did Troy come?"

"Actually, he did. Sharpay invited him and since she was paying for all of his expenses, he agreed." Taylor said.

"Do you know where he is? Because I really need to talk to him."

"Why don't you check in the backyard by the benches? I think he just went there." Chad said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Gabriella said, hurrying to the backyard, speed walking careful that she doesn't trip. When she got outside, she immediately started looking for Troy. And then she spotted him sitting on one of the farther benches.

When Jason and Kelsie saw Gabriella coming, Jason took out his walkie-talkie.

"Jason to everyone. Gabriella is with Troy. Meet us here behind the bush a couple of yards in front of them." A couple of minutes later, the rest of the gang and Rayner arrived behind the bush.

"We can't hear them from here." Zeke pointed out.

"Don't worry, got it covered." Ryan said. "Daddy bought us this hearing device thing that gets us to hear from more than fifty feet away. Only ten were made in the world and daddy was lucky to get a hold of one." He took out this funny looking device that enabled them to hear Troy and Gabriella.

Meanwhile, with Gabriella, she was kinda nervous meeting Troy because she hasn't seen him in person in so long. When she was just a few feet from him, he still didn't see her because his face was in his hands. So she started to sing.

It's hard to believe That I couldn't see You were always there beside me 

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

**(A/N: I thought it would fit the situation)**

Troy finally looked up, still tears in his eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Gabriella said. Sitting beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, spill. You think I wouldn't know if my best friend is hurting?"

"It's nothing really."

"I'll stay here until you tell me what's wrong. In the meantime, thanks for the flowers and the foam finger."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"So, they _were_ from you?"

"Yeah. Who else would be 'Your Blue-Eyed Boy' and 'Your #1 Fan'?" Suddenly, Gabriella felt guilty of thinking that Rayner sent them to her.

"Actually, I thought Rayner sent them."

"What?" Troy said, looking Gabriella in the eyes.

"I thought Rayner sent me those things."

Troy sighed and stood up and started walking away. "I should've known!"

Meanwhile in the bushes, Ryan said, "This is not going well."

"Ssshhh! My plan's working!" Sharpay said.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella called out and Troy stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"What are you doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"That Richardson guy!"

"Rayner is not my boyfriend! Why would you think that?"

Troy turns around and walks back to Gabriella. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I saw your lips a couple of inches away from his!"

"I didn't kiss him! And why do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm your best friend! Because I don't want you to get hurt! Because I care about you! Because I love you!" When Gabriella heard this, she just stood in shock looking at Troy. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to say that. When I first heard you sing in the ski lodge, I thought I heard the voice of an angel. You were my first _real_ friend. The first one who actually saw the real me. And to see you in the arms of someone else, it just hurts. It's the same feeling when you rip my heart out, throw it to the ground and stomp it to little tiny pieces. It hurts a lot." With that, Troy started walking away from Gabriella.

"Troy wait! I can explain!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Meanwhile in the bushes, "Are they supposed to be mad at each other?" Rayner asked.

"Yes, now shut up." Sharpay said.

"Troy wait!"

Troy turns around. "What?" Gabriella suddenly put her hands on Troy's face, pulls him to her and kisses Troy on the lips. Then she broke off after just a few seconds. It was short, but it meant a lot.

"I hope that clears things up." Gabriella said. She walked inside leaving Troy behind.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Jason asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we wait. Let's go inside." The gang went inside after Troy went inside. They were still spying on them.

Meanwhile, Troy was looking for Gabriella and he found her sitting by the refreshments, lines of mascara coming down her cheeks.

"Hey." Troy said.

"Hey." Gabriella said wearily.

"Hey, come on." Troy lifted Gabriella's face and wiped the mascara lines off with his fingers. Then he sat next to her. "Don't be sad. I'm sorry I shouted at you like that. It's just that, it makes me so mad that you thought of someone you just met, first instead of me, your best friend."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. I was kinda hoping I get a better explanation. Not that there's anything better than a kiss, but I'd like it in words, if that's possible?"

"Okay." With that, Gabriella explained everything. From when she first met Rayner and he gave her the bouquet to when they were about to kiss.

"And when we leaned in for the kiss, I just couldn't do it. I thought, _'What was I doing here? He's not the one I'm in love with. The one I'm in love with is back in New Jersey. He probably hates me for leaving him there. I just wish that Troy's here.' _And then that's when I opened my eyes and backed off."

"Oh, I understand. I'm really sorry I shouted at you."

"It's okay, I understand. I mean, you didn't know what was going on."

"There's just one more thing I need to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a very long time." Troy takes a small square box out and opens it for Gabriella to see. Inside was a beautiful silver locket shaped like a heart studded with real diamonds. And when he opened the locket, it had a picture of them singing in the Twinkle Towne musical. In the back, there was an inscription. It said, "It feels so right to be here with you." And then he said, "Is there any chance you'd want to be my girl?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging! But what do you think she'll say? Isn't Troy so sweet? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Coming up next chapter: Gabriella's answer, and something else!**

**Coming up in later chapters: well, I'm thinking of a good ending, so watch out for it! There's is still something to come though, before it all ends.**


	16. The Secrets Are Out

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just really needed a break from typing. I've been typing the whole daty before yesterday so thanks fpr understanding. You guys are so awesome! I got nineteen reviews for my last chapter! Which was the same number of reviews I got for the chapter before that! I wanna thank my new reviewers: Troyella Fan, tvlover37, actingalexis13, and xxrm93xx. And I apologize if I miss any names. It's just that, I can't keep track anymore! And also, thanks to my regualars!**

**SimplyMarvy - Don't kill him!**

**Troyella Fan - yeah, I wanted to make it all dramatic and stuff.**

**TheFlash017 - I love cliffhangers! (especially if I'm the one making them)**

**xoxo-jeniie-xoxo - thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Zanessa Fan - glad to see you're unconfused anymore!**

**Erik's Secret Admirer - I know!**

**ishjussme - it sounds like he got it from Sharpay didn't it? But no, he bought it himself right before he left for California.**

**tvlover37 - I'm glad you like it!**

**actingalexis13 - thanks for the extra-long review! you figured it out! thanks for the suggestion, but I already have something planned for Sharpay.**

**xxrm93xx - thanks!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I made it longer for you guys!**

* * *

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 14: **The Secrets Are Out

"Is there any chance you'd want to be my girl?" When Troy asked this, all Gabriella could do was stare at him in shock. She was not expecting Troy to ask her that question. She wasn't even expecting Troy to be there!

"Troy, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to. I wanted to show that you're special to me. And you're not just another ordinary girl. So what do you say?"

Gabriella thinks for a while and then finally says, "I'll think about it."

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Then Troy bowed his head and took a seat, but Gabriella pulled him back up.

"It was a joke! Yes I would love to be your girl!"

"Really? Whoa, for a second I thought you were gonna say no." They both laughed. After they laughed, Troy put the locket around Gabriella's neck.

"Oh, and there's something I want to give you." Gabriella said.

"How could you have something for me already, when you didn't even know I was gonna be here?"

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't have to wrap it. And I had this gift ready for the past seven months."

With that, Gabriella stood really close to Troy and then looked up. And then, as if on cue, they slowly but surely leaned in for the kiss. As they got closer and closer, the tension built. They were about to kiss, but suddenly…

"Wait." Troy backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Troy said.

"Oh, okay. I totally understand."

"Thanks." Troy said. Gabriella sat down. But after ten seconds, Troy pulled her right back up again and then kissed her, smack-dab on the lips without even hesitating. They kissed for what seemed like forever. And then they pulled away. They didn't want to, but they did. Then Troy spoke.

"Gotcha. See you're not the only one who could crack jokes." They laughed for a while.

"I hope you liked my gift."

"Are you kidding? Why would I like it?" Troy asked. Gabriella was confused. _He didn't like it?_ She thought.

"If I already love it?" Troy continued. With that, Gabriella smiled. They kissed again.

Meanwhile, the gang saw everything. From the moment when Troy apologized, to the moment of their second kiss. They were videotaping it so if Gabriella and Troy ever got married, they could see how their first real kiss went and maybe show it to their kids. They were now taking pictures, and suddenly they started to clap.

Then everybody in the room started to clap and look at Troy and Gabriella. When Troy and Gabriella heard them, they pulled away and looked at everybody.

"What's going on?" They both asked. And then the gang came into view.

"Troy, Gabriella, congratulations." Rayner said.

"What?" Gabriella blurted out.

"We planned it. Actually, Sharpay planned it. But we helped!" Chad said.

"Planned what?" Troy asked.

"This whole thing! The party, you guys meeting, your kiss, and everything else!" Zeke said.

"What do you mean you planned it?" Both Troy and Gabriella asked.

So the gang, Troy and Gabriella sat on the big couch in the living room and they explained everything from when Sharpay and the gang first came, all the way to them kissing.

"Wait. So everybody in this house knew what was going on except for us?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan answered.

"So, Rayner, you didn't really like me?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I do like you, but just as a friend."

"You and Troy are both in love with each other but were too afraid to tell each other. So we came to take it into our own hands and _make_ you say you love each other." Kelsie said.

"How long have you liked me?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Since he first heard you sing." Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke said all together.

"What about you? How long have you liked me?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Since you serenaded her from her balcony." Kelsie, Sharpay, and Taylor said all together.

"How'd you guys know I serenaded her?"

"Gabriella told us." Taylor said.

"She tells us everything." Kelsie said.

"Like that time she told us you guys got your groove on the other night before she moved. If you know what I mean." Sharpay said.

And then Troy looked at Gabriella. He confused. "What? When? But we… and she's not… _did_ we… Gabriella… are you pregnant?" Troy was stuttering now.

"Actually Troy… I've been meaning to tell you that…" Gabriella started.

"WHAT?" Troy shouted. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Troy shouted again. And then everybody looked at Gabriella.

"Who's the father?" Jason asked.

"Troy." Gabriella answered.

"What? But we never did anything!" Troy protested.

"_Yet_. But you know he wants to." Chad whispered to Zeke. Zeke smiled and nodded.

"Or _did_ we? Was I drunk?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. It was too hysterical! She took out her camera phone and took a couple pictures of Troy with a shocked and confused look on his face and then took a couple pictures of everybody with the same look. And then she began to laugh. Everybody stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked.

"I was just kidding! I'm not pregnant! Troy you weren't drunk! I never did anything with Troy! I just wanted to see the look on your faces!" With that, she continued to laugh.

"So, you're serious. All of what you said was just a joke?" Ryan asked.

"Of course it was! You really thought I was pregnant?"

"Oh. I was about to say." Troy said.

"Unless… you two really _did_ get your groove on." Chad said.

"CHAD!" Both Troy and Gabriella shouted.

"But you guys should've seen the look on your faces!" Gabriella said and then took out her camera phone again. "I could show them to you." When everybody took a look at their own pictures, they burst out laughing.

When everybody stopped laughing, both Gabriella and Troy turned to Sharpay.

"Why would you do this for us? You usually aren't nice." Troy asked.

"Hey! I can be nice!"

"No, really, why?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay sighed. "Okay. You caught me. I just really wanted to prove to Ryan and daddy that I could be nice too. And not just care about myself." She looked at Ryan, and he raised his eyebrows.

"_And_ daddy promised me a gift if I did something life changing for someone."

"And you did a good job at it, baby sis. I'm proud of you." Ryan said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby sis? I thought you guys were twins? Jason asked.

"We are. But I'm older." Ryan said.

"By seven minutes." Sharpay said.

"Okay, enough small talk!" Rayner shouted. "Let's get this party restarted!" With that said, they continued on with the party.

The next day, it was Saturday. Two more days until Gabriella and Troy would go back to New Jersey. Gabriella woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Who is calling me this early in the morning?" Gabriella shouted into the phone.

"Um… first off, it's nine o'clock, and second off, it's V." Vince said at the other end of the line.

"Oh, sorry V. I'm just so tired from last night's party and I don't like being woken up."

"It's quite all right. Oh, I have great news for you!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Meet me here on the set. And tell the rest of the gang to meet here too."

"Okay. But this better be good because we are all beat from last night."

"Oh, it is. Trust me. See you later! Bye!" With that, Vince hung up. Gabriella began calling everyone and told them that they needed to meet on the set. Most of them were still sleeping but some of them are already awake.

An hour later, the gang arrived in a limo and they filed out to the set. When they got there, Rayner and the rest of the cast was already there.

"Okay, so what's the big news that you had to get everybody here?" Gabriella asked V.

"Sharpay's dad told the producer of 'A Teenager's Life' about her plan to get you and Troy together."

"And, how's that important?" Ryan asked.

"Wait, I'm not finished. He said that they think it would be a great idea for a movie. So, he wants you guys here for an interview about your lives when Gabriella first moved to Albuquerque and first auditioned for the Twinkle Towne musical."

"So you're saying, that what just happened in the past couple of months, they're going to turn it into a movie?" Zeke asked.

"That's right."

"And we get to be in it?" Kelsie asked.

"If you want to. If you don't, we'll find someone else to fill your part."

"This is so cool!" Chad said.

"Filming starts in October." **(A/N: If you guys haven't noticed, it was July, it was early in the summer)**

"What about the interview?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, yes. The producer is here right now."

Just then, the producer came out of the shadows and talked to them about how Troy and Gabriella first met and how they got to go to the same school and when they moved and Sharpay's plan. And everything else up until last night.

"But what about the characters?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, you guys could tell everybody in your school that they can be extras. And Gabriella and Troy could tell some of the people in New Jersey that they're part of the cast."

"Cool!" Taylor said.

"Then, it's settled? When you get back to your homes, you will tell your classmates about it?"

A series of "Yeahs" and "Sure wills" echoed on the set.

"Okay. Remember, filming starts in October so you guys could have a chance to ask your classmates and teachers if they would like to be part of it. We need to make it as believable as possible."

The next day, it was Sunday. Tomorrow, Gabriella and Troy are going to go back to New Jersey.

Everybody came for Sunday brunch. Even the cast of the show. Even though fans bombarded them for autographs, they still had a fun time. Even Sharpay and Ryan got asked for autographs since their dad was rich and they have appeared on many commercials and guest-starred on many TV shows. They also appeared in teen fashion magazines.

The next day, Troy and Gabriella had to leave for New Jersey. So when they reached the airport, everybody was crying, even the cast. Even though they were gonna see each other in three months.

A few months later, Gabriella and Troy were back at school. When they got there, they immediately started putting ads on the bulletin boards that if they want to be part of the movie that they need to sign up. They even put up an ad asking the NJ versions of the gang if they wanted to have a part it the movie with speaking parts. Even Sheila.

It's different at school now. A lot of the people recognize Gabriella from her role on TV and are asking for her autograph. It's like everyday she sees a new face that asks for an autograph. Eventually, they started taking pictures.

Troy however became known as the "lucky guy" because he's dating a TV star. But Troy thought he was lucky for a totally different reason. He thought that he was lucky because he was dating the perfect girl. And after all, _you only meet the perfect girl once in your life._Troy remembered the words of the old man from the souvenir shop.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys thought that was long! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Coming up next chapter: A couple more problems and how to solve them.**

**I think I'm going to make my next chapter my last, unless an idea sparks up. So I hope you guys are liking it so far!**


	17. The Premiere

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was because it was my aunt's birthday and we ate out and went shopping so I didn't have time to post my story. So here it is today! And thank you guys for reviewing! I got thirteen reviews for my last chapter, which is six less than the one before that. But still, thirteen is a lot for me! Thanks to my new reviewers: Mrs. Alexanderson-Grint-Efron, and LovelyMe25. Sorry if I missed anyone. It's just that I can't keep track anymore! And also thanks to my regulars!**

**Brishty - ha ha! I just had to put that pregnant thing in there to shock you guys!**

**xoxo-jeniie-xoxo - I'm glad you loved it! I wish I was part of their movie too! I'm proud of Shar too!**

**TheFlash017 - I knew the Gabriella being pregnant thing would throw someone off!**

**actingalexis13 - thank you! thank you very much!**

**To everyone that's asking if I'm going to be making a sequel to this, I'm thinking about it. But it's not gonna be about filming the movie. I think it's goint to be about getting married and their kids are going to East High. But I'm not so sure. I'm planning on writing a Ryella, Ryelsi, Lunessa, or Lucley (or however you wanna put Lucas and Ashley together). **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 15: **The Premiere

Yup, Troy was a lucky guy.

Okay, a couple of days after they put up the ad, a lot of people were signing up. They come up to Troy and Gabriella to ask them about the movie. They both said that it was only for extras and non-talking parts. Most of the kids didn't mind but still some of them declined when they found out that they weren't gonna do anything but stand and walk around.

The people who _are_ going to talk are, Sheila (NJ Sharpay), Ronald (NJ Ryan), Tracey (NJ Taylor), Chris (NJ Chad), Zim (NJ Zeke), Jeremy (NJ Jason), and Kayla (NJ Kelsie). So Troy and Gabriella searched for them and asked them if they wanted to do the movie with speaking parts. They all agreed, even Sheila.

So then, they started asking their teachers. Some of them took it, some of them didn't.

A week before Troy and Gabriella were going to fly to Los Angeles, Vince called.

"Hey V. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we kinda have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Is it the airplane fare? Expenses? Too many people?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. It's just that, we've lost our costume designer. And our costume maker."

"What? How?"

"Well, they were bungee jumping in China. They were supposed to be here by now but their assistants called and said that they couldn't do it because well, the bungee cord snapped and they fell."

"Oh, my God! Did they die?"

"Oh, no. They're perfectly fine! Fortunately they were bungee jumping over water so they just probably hit some rocks in the bottom but the water cushioned the fall. Probably just broke a limb… or two… anyway, we can't do the movie without anyone making our clothes and we can't fit wardrobe in our budget."

Gabriella thought for a while and then finally came up with something.

"V. I have a plan. Just make sure the sewing supplies are ready when we get there."

"But how are you going to make more than about one hundred costumes in less than a week?"

"Just trust me on this!"

"Okay. But I'm warning you. You only have one week to make those costumes so, I don't know how you're going to pull it off. But I'm trusting you."

"All right. Bye." They both hung up.

"I hope they say yes." Gabriella said to herself. Gabriella began calling Sharpay and telling her that there was no costume designers and makers.

"So what are we going to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Can you still force people to do what you want them to do?"

"Of course!"

"Perfect." So Gabriella told Sharpay her plan.

The next day at school, Gabriella asked Troy to help her track down Zim. They finally found him in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Zim. Can I ask you a favor?" Asked Troy.

"No."

"Can _I _ask you for a favor?" Gabriella said, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"How do you do that?" Troy whispered to her.

"Hey. You have special talents, I have special talents. We all have to be good at something." Gabriella answered. They continued talking to Zim and he just nodded his head all the time.

That afternoon, Gabriella called Sharpay.

"Did you get them to say yes?"

"Yup. All twenty-three of them."

"Awesome. I'll call V and let him know. Talk to you later!" With that, they both hang up. Then Gabriella called V.

"Hello?"

"Hey, V. It's G. Listen, can you reserve about twenty more seats in the airplane?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Just make sure that the needles, threads, and cloths are ready when we get there."

"All right. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that, they hung up. _Mission accomplished_. Gabriella thought.

A week later, they arrived in Hollywood. All of the twenty people that Gabriella told V would come, got into the hotel and got settled in. Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella went to the set of the show to meet the others.

When they got there, the cast was already there. And the gang was there too. Everybody hugged each other. Or in Ryan's case, kissed each other. He was kissing his girlfriend, Desiree. It looked like they haven't stopped since they saw each other. When he saw Troy and Gabriella, he just waved at them, not wanting to end his extremely long make-out session.

So that day was basically a reunion. The next day, it was business. Gabriella brought the twenty people to the set. Sharpay brought her twenty-three people to the set. V was confused.

Zim spoke. "Someone needed fresh costumes?" Suddenly, the forty-three people went to a table and started up their sewing machines and started threading needles.

"What the…" V started.

"V, I want you to meet East High's and NJ High's sewing clubs."

"Are you sure they can make something great and not just slop things together?" V asked while one of the girls was already measuring him.

"Trust me. See this top?" Gabriella pointed to the blouse Sharpay was wearing. "Zim, the captain of the sewing club, made this for her."

"Really? I thought you bought it! I even thought it was designer!" Sharpay said. impressed. "They are good." Meanwhile with the sewing clubs, the girls were making skirts and tops for the cheerleaders while the boys were making shorts and jerseys for the jocks. Everything was running smoothly.

An hour later, the rest of the gang showed up, so they went to the recording studio and started recording. They finished everything in one day since they already knew the songs. They packed up and went to their hotel rooms.

The next day, the extras and the rest of the cast showed up. And they started filming.

It took them about one month to finish everything since everybody already knew the dance moves so they didn't have to teach them. And then it was premiere night. The movie premiered on January 20, 2007. They had it as a red carpet premiere. Everybody from the cast, including the extras was invited. And also, famous celebrities came to watch the movie.

Gabriella and Troy were talking while they were walking on the red carpet.

"Did you ever think a year ago, that a year later you'd be walking on the red carpet on the way to see the premiere of a movie you starred in?" Troy asked.

"No not really. I thought we'd be starring in another school musical since exactly a year ago, we were acting in the Twinkle Towne Musical." Gabriella answered.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about Twinkle Towne."

"How could you? It's the first musical you and I have ever starred in!"

"I know. Sorry."

"It' okay. And just for the record, I imagined a year ago that a year later we'd be together. I guess imaginations do come true." And then they smiled at each other and went in the theater.

(A/N: I'm not going into detail about what happened in the movie since you guys probably already saw High School Musical and read my story. Just combine those two and voila! You have the movie!)

After the movie, everybody was crying. Then when the credits rolled, it said, "Based on a true story and portrayed by the actual people". (A/N: Okay, I didn't know how else to word it) Then the audience stood up and gave the movie a standing ovation. The theater was filled with applause. Then the crowd turned their attention to Troy and Gabriella and chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! …" So Troy and Gabriella did as they were told and kissed… for a very long time.

* * *

**Sorry if that was so rushed! I just didn't know what else they would say! Anyway, I just hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Coming up next chapter - the last chapter! I think. So watch out for that.**


	18. Saved the Best For Last

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys! I have relatives coming over, so my parents are making me clean the house. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I got eleven on my last chapter, which was one less than the other one, but I still thank you guys! Thanks to my new reviewers: funky-monkey-93, and love the moon. And also thanks to my regulars!**

**lol925 - I know, I can't believe it's over either! WAAAHHH!**

**xoxo-jeniie-xoxo - thanks! I'm glad you loved it!**

**TheFlash017 - I feel your pain:(**

**love the moon - thanks for being a regular reader!**

**Okay, here's the last chapter! I know, cry, cry, but I promise it's going to be good! A little rushed, but good! And I made it extra long for you guys. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter for this story!**

* * *

**To Kiss Or Not To Kiss**

**Chapter 16:** Saved the Best for Last

When Troy and Gabriella kissed, it was like magic. Everybody applauded and smiled at the couple. They were really proud of them. A couple days later, it was time to head home and go their separate ways. Troy and Gabriella went back to NJ, the rest of the gang went back to Albuquerque, and the cast of "A Teenager's Life" went back to their homes in Los Angeles.

A month after the premiere, everybody was still talking about their movie. People were still buying the DVDs and the soundtrack. Stores now have merchandise based on the movie. Vince called Gabriella. He has great news.

"Hello?"

"Hey G! I've got great news!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I just found out that our movie got nominated for an Oscar!"

"NO… WAY!" She practically shouted the words out.

"It's true! It got nominated for best film, best leading actors/actresses, best supporting actors/actresses, and best soundtrack!" **(A/N: I totally made this up. I don't even know if that's really how you call them)**

"This is big news! I have to tell everybody!"

"Great idea! Spread the word and I'll book airplane seats. You leave in two weeks. First class sound good?"

"That's awesome!"

"All right I'll talk to you later G!"

"Bye V!" Then they both hung up the phone. Gabriella threw her phone on the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mom came rushing through the door.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" Then Gabriella came and hugged her mom.

"Thank you, mama. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to go to East High and then moving to New Jersey, and allowing me to follow my dream and… well I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks for everything." With that, Gabriella continued hugging her mom.

"Okay, I'll play along. Even thought I really don't know what's going on."

"Mama, V just told me that our movie got nominated for an Oscar!" Mrs. Montez was quiet for a while and then she finally spoke.

"SHUT… UP!" She shouted.

"Mama! I can't believe you just said that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But an OSCAR? Gabby this is so exciting!"

"I know!" And they continued talking about how great it is to win an Oscar.

The next day, Gabriella began to call everyone in the gang. She decided to call Sharpay first.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Guess who this is?"

"Gabby? Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I have amazing news!"

"What? You're moving back?"

"You know, I really wish I could do that, but sadly, no. V called me yesterday and said that the movie was a big hit and it was nominated for an Oscar!" Gabriella didn't hear anything coming from the other end of the line.

"Hello? Shar?"

"Oh. That's- that's great!" Sharpay said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that, in the seventeen years of my life, I always thought that someday, I'd win a Tony Award. You know, acting _on stage_. In Broadway. Not in Hollywood."

"Oh. I see. But cheer up! Winning an Oscar is so much like winning a Tony. The only difference is, you have cameras watching you and you didn't act on a stage."

Sharpay sighed. "You're right. I should be happy."

"Hey! Why don't you tell someone that they could make this movie a play?" Suggested Gabriella.

"You know what? Maybe I will!"

"There's no doubt that you'll win a Toby Shar. I just know it."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and tell Ryan about the news too."

"Sure will!"

"All right, bye." Then, they hung up. Gabriella called the rest of the gang in Albuquerque. When the rest of the girls heard it, they screamed at the top of their lungs and when the guys heard it, they were silent for a while and then spoke up. Gabriella even thought that Chad had hung up when he didn't talk.

After Gabriella told everyone in the gang, she rushed downstairs and put her helmet and pads on and rushed to the garage.

"Hey, honey, what's the rush?" Asked her mom.

"I'm going on my date with Troy and tell him something."

"You're not going to break up with him, are you? He is such a sweet boy and so-"

"No, mom! I'm not going to break up with him! He's too perfect! I just have something to tell him."

"Oh. Okay. Have fun! Love you!"

"Love you!" Then Gabriella ran into the garage and took her scooter and rode it all the way to Troy's. Luckily, Troy's house was only three blocks away.

When she got there, she rested her scooter on the lawn and walked up to the front door and knocked three times. She waited for someone to answer.

Meanwhile, Troy was inside. He just stepped out of the shower and heard three knocks on the door. Since he was the only one home, he had to answer it. So he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the front door and opened it widely. Unprepared for what he saw.

"HOLY CRAP!" Troy shouted and slammed the door. Then he ran to his room.

_Was that Troy? What was he doing answering the door half-naked? Well, he does look cute when his hair is wet. And it's the first time I've really seen him without his shirt on. His abs are amazing! And he looked absolutely HOT. _Gabriella thought.

Then Gabriella opened the door and walked in.

"Troy? Where'd you go?"

"I'm in my room!" So Gabriella went upstairs and walked the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Meanwhile with Troy, he was trying to figure out what to wear. He was about to take his towel off. He turned around and saw that he forgot to close his door and it was wide open and Gabriella about to knock so he snapped the towel back on.

"HOLY CRAP!" Troy shouted again and turned around his back to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy greeted back without turning around. "Um… there any chance that you might like to watch some TV _downstairs_ while I go _change_?"

"Yeah! Sure! Sorry if I startled you. And don't worry, I didn't see anything." _Yet_. Gabriella thought. But she immediately pushed the nasty things she thought about to the back of her head and focused on what they'd do on their date.

"Thank you!" Troy shouted. "And could you close the door while you're at it, please? Thank you!" Gabriella closed the door and headed downstairs. Since Troy couldn't find anything to wear, he just wore his plain red boxers and a white wife beater. He'll find something later. Besides their date doesn't start for another hour. So he came down in his boxers.

"Holy crap." He said one more time as he came down the steps and saw Gabriella. But this time, he said it softer.

"Are those your two new words today?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. It's just you look amazing in your outfit and I look…" He looks at himself in his boxers and wife beater. "Well, you see what I mean."

"No, I don't see what you mean because you look amazing too."

"But I'm wearing boxers and a wife beater."

"Exactly. You look amazing. Especially with wet hair."

"So you like me dressing like this every time? Should I go on our date like this?"

"What? No! Are you out of your mind? I mean, I like you wearing that in private but not in public! There might be paparazzi!"

"Wow. And a year ago, you didn't even care if you went outside in your PJs."

"I know. Weird isn't it? So, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Well, our date doesn't start until another hour. Why'd you come so early?"

"Because we need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No! I am not breaking up with you! That's what my mom said! Why would you think that anyway?"

"Because you said, 'we need to talk'."

"So? Those are only four words that could mean a lot of things."

"You're right. So what did you want to talk about?"

"About the movie."

"What about the movie?"

"That it just got nominated for an Oscar."

"NO… WAY!"

"That's what I said!"

"You serious?"

"Yup! V called me and said that it got nominated for best film, best leading actor/actress, best supporting actor/actress, and best soundtrack."

"That is so cool! So what are you going to do if you win?"

"I don't know! Maybe this." Then Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy. They kissed for about a minute. They pulled away and stared at each other.

"Well, if you're going to do that, then I might just go in there and purposely put the name of our movie in that envelope."

"Ha. Ha. Now go get dressed. You only have thirty minutes before our date. But before you do, can you pose for me?"

"Sure." Then Gabriella pulled out her camera phone and took a picture of Troy pointing at the camera. **(A/N: Imagine the part in HSM when Troy was hurrying to rehearse with Kelsie and Gabriella and he pointed at the mirror)**.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that picture?"

"I don't know, put it in my room, in my diary, in my blog, in the internet?"

"WHAT?"

"Chill, I was just kidding! Now go change." Then, Troy did as he was told and marched upstairs to change.

Gabriella sent the picture to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsie. A few minutes later, they all replied, here's what they said:

Sharpay: He looks H-O-T. How'd you get the picture?

Taylor: He looks F-I-N-E. Why doesn't he have a shirt and pants on?

Kelsie: He looks C-U-T-E. You are so lucky!

Gabriella continued with her text messages with a smile. Then Troy came down with a half-closed, white button down shirt, khaki corduroy pants, and white sneakers.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. But Shar, Tay, and Kels just told me something about your picture that I sent them."

"You sent them my picture?"

"Yeah. Shar said that you look H-O-T, Tay said you look F-I-N-E, and Kels said that you look C-U-T-E."

"Well, you know how I do with the ladies."

"No, how?"

"I don't know. Nobody said I looked hot, fine, or cute to my face before. Maybe they say it behind my back but I'm not sure. So you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Then Troy and Gabriella went to the movies for their date.

In the next two weeks, all everybody did was pack, pack, and pack. They had to have something formal, something casual, something for parties, something at home, a bathing suit, PJs, and whatever else they wanted.

Then they all flew to Los Angeles for the Oscars. When they got there, they all stayed in daddy Evans' mansion. There are enough rooms for everybody to have one.

Then, it was Oscar time. Everybody was frantically dressing, putting one make-up, doing their hair, and other necessary stuff. Sharpay was helping Gabriella curl her hair. Then Sharpay burned herself with the curler because Gabriella kept squirming.

"OW!" Sharpay put her thumb in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Shar. It's just that, I'm so, so, so, nervous!" Gabriella said, with her leg twitching. Sharpay got fed up with it and held it still.

"Trust me Gabby, you'll do fine. I'm sure you're going to win that Oscar."

"You sure?"

"I promise you. And if you don't I will sue them myself personally for every penny they're worth. Which won't be worth anything really if they don't pick you!"

Then they continued with hair curling.

A few hours later, they were in a limo on their way to Hollywood for the Oscar Awards. A few minutes in the limo and they arrived.

They walked down the red carpet with photographers and paparazzi taking pictures of everyone every chance they get. Then they finally got inside.

A few minutes later, it started and the next thing they knew they were announcing the best musical movie **(A/N: Or however you call it)**.

"And the winner is…" The emcee opened the envelope and read the contents, "To Kiss Or Not To Kiss! **(A/N: I decided to name the movie after my fic)** Congratulations!"

Then as Gabriella promised, she kissed Troy before they went on stage with Sharpay and Ryan. Then they said their speeches.

Troy said, "We just wanna say thanks to everyone who's worked with us in our film, on and off screen, our amazing choreographers, and of course thanks to our fans for watching."

Gabriella said, "Yeah, we never would've won this without our fans, so thank you guys for supporting us!"

Sharpay said, "We would also like to thank one more special person, who is probably in Albuquerque right now, in our school theater."

Ryan said, "We'd like to thank Ms. Darbus, for teaching us everything we know, and for giving us a chance to be in her musicals. Thanks for being so wonderfully strict. Again, thank you."

Meanwhile, back in Albuquerque, Ms. Darbus was having a facial and a manicure and when she heard her name being called, she shot straight up and started crying. She ran up to her TV and kisses it.

Okay, back to the awards, Troy had one more thing to say, "I'd also like to thank the emcee back at the freestyle club that Gabriella and I met in. If it wasn't for him, we never would've met in the first place and I never would've noticed Gabriella back in school if I hadn't seen her before. Without him, we could never make this incredible movie."

Then everybody applauded and took their seats. They went on with the best film for comedy, sci-fi, and drama. They also won the Award for best drama.

Then they went on to best leading actors and actresses.

"And the best leading actor for a drama film is…" The emcee opened the envelope for the umpteenth time. "Troy Bolton! Congratulations Troy!" Then Troy took the stage.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say. But I prepared a speech incase I did win. Here it is right now." Troy takes a note card from his pocket and read it. "Thanks." Then he paused and looked at the back of the note card. "I guess that's all I'm saying! No, I'm kidding, I really would like to thank everybody that was in the film and help made it happen, and I would like to thank my fans for supporting me, also I would like to thank my family and friends who had confidence in me. And finally, I would like to thank miss Gabriella Montez for singing with me in the freestyle club when we first met, because without you, we would never had the inspiration for this movie. Thank you." Then he bowed and took his seat.

Then they did, best leading actress in a drama. And of course Gabriella won. She said her acceptance speech. She said the basics; she thanked her fans, the cast and crew, Troy, and her family and friends.

Then came the supporting roles and of course Ryan and Sharpay won that. Ryan was playing footsie with Desiree and wasn't paying attention when his name was called. Then the spotlight was on him and he finally got it and went up the stage and said his speech.

Sharpay on the other hand, had a speech prepared. She _knew_ she'd win. She kept rambling on about how she first auditioned and how she never stopped acting, and how acting's her life. They had to cut her short because she took too long. Then she went back to her seat.

"They are so rude!" Sharpay said.

"Well, it was a pretty long speech." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at Chad." Taylor said. They looked at Chad and realized the he was asleep.

The night went on with the rest of the awards and the after party. After that, they all just went back to the mansion and went into their rooms and slept.

The next day, Vince has news again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, G! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Kinda."

"Sorry. But I have news, 'A Teenager's Life' just got renewed for a third season." **(Gabriella started in the second season)**

"That's great! You could've told me that later."

"Yeah, but the problem is, you have to be here the whole year. You can't go back to NJ anymore."

"What? But that's where my mom is!"

"I'm sorry, but either you stay here for the whole year or you leave the cast."

Then Gabriella thought for a while, "I have a plan."

The next thing Gabriella knew, she was back in NJ packing all of her stuff in to boxes and moving it into the van.

"You ready for tomorrow sweetie?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe we're moving back to Albuquerque! I get to see my friends again!"

"Yeah, well the company needed me anyway. And I got paid way more in Albuquerque than I did here."

"V said, that I was all right if I stay in Albuquerque, because they would come and film it there because they were switching locations for the plot of the story."

Then Gabriella went outside and walked to the local park. There, she sat on one of the benches and waited for Troy. Then finally, he came.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, yourself." Gabriella said. An awkward silence fell upon them and then finally, Troy spoke.

"I can't believe you're moving back to Albuquerque. You must be so happy."

"I am. But I just can't help to think what I'd do without you."

"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise." Then Troy hugged Gabriella, while she cried.

The next day came and Gabriella was moving back to New Mexico. They went to the airport and flew back. She was crying because she was happy and sad at the same time.

When she arrived back at their old house, she ran straight to her room.

"My room!" Then she jumped on the bed.

"Home sweet home!"

A week later, summer was over, and it was school time. _Senior year, here I come._ Gabriella thought. **(A/N: In my story, they were sophomores when they did Twinkle Towne)**

She was happily roaming the halls of East High. She decided to surprise her teachers by just acting like a regular student and while they're taking roll, they'll notice.

As soon as she got to Ms. Darbus' drama class, she just sat at her usual seat in the back. When Ms. Darbus was taking roll, she noticed Gabriella's name and mouthed, "Welcome back" to Gabriella.

Gabriella finally got to eat lunch with her old friends again, but can't help think what Troy was doing at the moment.

"Hey. Come on, Gabby. Cheer up. I'm sure he misses you too." Jason said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like he's just gonna forget about you just like that, I mean, you guys were really tight." Zeke said.

"Thanks guys." Then they continued talking about other random stuff.

That night, Gabriella kept crying about Troy. But sooner or later, she had to face the fact that Troy wasn't gonna be by her side anymore. She decided to take a walk to the swimming pool she and Troy used to go to. Then suddenly, someone grabbed her and placed their hand on her mouth.

"You scream, you die." The voice said. Then Gabriella flipped the guy over and all he could do was moan in pain.

"You… are… strong!" The guy said.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed and went over to help him up. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a mugger or something."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you."

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dad got his job back as coach for the Wildcats. They were begging him to come back because since he left, they were a mess. And the school promised a raise. So we moved back here."

"That is so wonderful!"

"I know! Completely!"

"You get to be back at your childhood home, be with your friends, and the Wildcats."

"And I get to be with you." And then they leaned in for a kiss. A very long, passionate one.

Then they finally pull away.

"Tag! You're it!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Troy shouted back and starts chasing her around the pool. When he caught up to her, he carried her into his arms and kisses her. Then he says, "Tag! You're it." Then Gabriella got down.

"Oh, really?" Just then, Gabriella pushed Troy into the pool. But Gabriella didn't know that he was gonna pull her arm. So they both fell in the pool and splashed each other. Just like little kindergarteners would.

* * *

**Sorry if that was too long for you guys! Or if it was too rushed! I'm so sad that I had to end it! I really liked writing this story and I love your reviews. I'm gonna put a chapter after this special for thank yous to everyone who reviewed, put me in your favorite/alert author list, and put my story in your favorite/alert story list.**

**I don't think I'm going to write a sequel for this because I don't know where to go from here. But if I think of something good, then I might write a sequel. And in the mean time, watch out for my new fics! I'm thinking whether I should write a Ryella, Lunessa, or Lucley (Or however you put Lucas and Ashley together). I'm still thinking of a plot. Well, until next time! See you guys!**

**Coming up next chapter - Thank yous**


	19. THANK YOU

**THANK YOU**

**This is a big thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my story. Also to thank those who put my story in your favorite/alert story list and me on your favorite/alert author list. I got almost 10,000 hits for this story! I'm proud of myself!**

* * *

**Thanks for all those who put me in your favorite author list:** Beautiful-Romantic 

Efron'sGirl

Honey-blossom

HorseLover20693

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

lol925

love the moon

LUVSRW

MissZacEfron

MiZzZ CriStie

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

PriscillaN

ruthie-camden-Brewer

sydmoonlight

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever

xxrm93xx

Thanks for all those who put me in your author alert list:

actingalexis13

HorseLover20693

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

love the moon

LUVSRW

My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

PriscillaN

wutitdo1234

Thanks for those who put my story in your favorite list:

actingalexis13

Beautiful-Romantic

Efron'sGirl

funky-monkey-93

honey-blossom

Jasmineprnc

JuicyFruit05

laguanabeachfreak442

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

lol925

love the moon

LUVSRW

MeredithGreyPotter1

MissZacEfron

MiZzZ CriStie

My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

Potters girl 06

princess1sari

PriscillaN

ruthie-camden-Brewer

Seyia530

SimplyMarvy

TheFlash017

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever

xxrm93xx

Zilver Wings

Thanks for those who put my story in your story alert list:

actingalexis13

barikaandzac

Brishty

CassieLovesRyne

D.A. Gray

Erik's Secret Admirer

fallenangelcrys

funky-monkey-93

HorseLover20693

IloveJoeL.

Iluvhsm

ishjussmee

isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace

JanelleRenae

just-fly-awayx3

laguanabeachfreak442

lil-mo-jo

lipshake

lol925

LUVSRW

Melilot Gamgee-Took

MeredithGreyPotter1

mintcookiecake

MissZacEfron

mollyb34

My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2

mylifeismine

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

pebbles-05

Phoenix Feather Queen

phoenixflamemarauder

PriscillaN

QueenKiara

RIP MuM i love you so much

SHiMMERx

Soccerbabe12

SVU 101

theyoungandthehopeless

Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever

tvlover37

WingHeeroZero1

WriTeRgRl412

Wutitdo1234

* * *

**Thanks for all those who reviewed (I got 220 all in all. You guys rock!):**

**A**

**actingalexis13** 2 reviews

**allie** 2 reviews

**B**

**barikaandzac** 5 reviews

**bayxbay** 3 reviews

**Beautiful-Romantic** 6 reviews

**Bebe**

**Brishty **13 reviews

**C**

**CassieLovesRyne** 2 reviews

**D**

**Diana**

**Disneychannelchick**

**E**

**Efron'sGirl** 2 reviews

**Erik's Secret Admirer** 3 reviews

**F**

**funky-monkey-93** 2 reviews

**H**

**HJWG**

**HorseLover20693** 2 reviews

**HSMFAN1** 3 reviews

**I**

**IloveJoel.**

**i love the mall** 2 reviews

**Iluvhsm** 2 reviews

**INSANITY411**

**ishjussmee **2 reviews

**isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace** 7 reviews

**L**

**lace**

**laguanabeachfreak442** 4 reviews

**lArkA52** 9 reviews

**lillede**

**lil-mo-jo** 5 reviews

**lipshake** 14 reviews

**lol925** 6 reviews

**love the moon** 2 reviews

**LuvHighSchoolMusical** 17 reviews

**LUVSRW** 3 reviews

**M**

**MeredithGreyPotter1**

**MissZacEfron**

**mylifeismine **2 reviews

**My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2**

**N**

**Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31**

**P**

**pebbles-05**

**Phoenix Feather Queen** 3 reviews

**PotterandEfronLover**

**PriscillaN** 7 reviews

**R**

**RaceyLacey x BoudoirBeauty** 4 reviews

**RIP MuM i love you so much**

**ruthie-camden-Brewer**

**S**

**SimplyMarvy** 5 reviews

**Soccerbabe12**

**Swatter**

**swimchickmp**

**sydmoonlight** 3 reviews

**T**

**TheFlash017** 8 reviews

**TheOneAndOnlyMidnight**

**the-power-of-love** 6 reviews

**Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go** 5 reviews

**tkzslover**

**TroyandGabriella2gether4ever**

**Troyella Fan**

**troyella kind of girl**

**tvlover37**

**W**

**welovehsm**

**wutitdo1234**

**X**

**xoxo-jeniie-xoxo** 10 reviews

**xo-MidnightSun-ox** 12 reviews

**xxrm93xx**

**xXsilversunXx** 2 reviews

**Z**

**Zanessa Fan** 4 reviews

* * *

**If I missed anyone, I apologize.**

**Again thank you guys for reviewing! Give yourself a bronze medal for giving me 1 to 4 reviews, a silver medal for 5 to 9 reviews, and a gold medal if you gave me 10 or more reviews! You guys rock!**

**Again, I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel because I don't know where to go from here. But if I come up with something good, then, yeah, I'm gonna write a sequel. In the meantime, you guys should look out for my new story "Something Has Changed". I'm writing it now. If it's not up by today, it'll probably be up tomorrow. So, bye!**


End file.
